Dilemas en duda
by Rokuzono
Summary: La bardo está decidida a enamorarla... pero la guerrera trata de olvidarla con alguien más...
1. Fiesta de la cosecha

Hola a todos :D

Bueno...este es el primer capitulo de mi PRIMER fanfic que escribo, por fin me decidí a crear una historia.

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle, y son propiedad de Universal Studios y Renaissance Pictures, absolutamente nada es mío, que te quede bien claro. Y pues no pretendo infringir los derechos de autor ni nada de eso. Solo estoy tratando de etretener a uno que otro fanatico de la serie.

Criticas constructivas son bien recibidas, hasta les pondre un tapetito de bienvenida :D

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

Mientras se encaminaban a la siguiente villa, la bardo iba sumergida en sus pensamientos…

-"_Mi guerrera ya no puedo más con este sentimiento, este amor que siento por ti me va poco a poco carcomiendo el alma, pero lo que más me duele es estar cerca de ti y no podértelo decir porque me da miedo no ser correspondida, que no quieras estar más conmigo y que termines odiándome, y eso definitivamente es lo último que quisiera, porque si no estuvieras conmigo me consumiría una tristeza infinita que sería incapaz de soportar. Pero si sigo ocultándotelo voy a terminar con los labios destrozados de tanto mordérmelos intentando de reprimir mi deseo de saltar hacia a ti y besarte con toda ésta pasión que cada día se acumula más en mi interior con el solo ver ese azul de tu preciosa mirada en la que me pierdo cada vez que volteas a verme y con esas hermosas sonrisas que diario me dedicas. Sin embargo veo prácticamente imposible que alguien como tú se pudiera enamorar de una pequeña rubia que cuenta historias…Pero no más lamentaciones_- sacudió la cabeza- _voy a conquistarte mi hermosa princesa guerrera, voy a hacer que me ames_…"

-Xena ¿Que hay de especial en esa villa?

- Pues, en realidad no mucho. Solo pensé que tal vez te gustaría descansar unos días, alejarnos de los problemas y las peleas por un tiempo.

-Gracias, de hecho sí han sido algo agotadores estos últimos días. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-Azalia no está aún muy cerca de aquí. Ven, sube. Así llegaremos poco antes de que se oculte el sol- dijo deteniendo a Argo. La rubia no perdería la oportunidad de estar cerca de la guerrera para poder abrazar la cintura de su amada y de poder recostarse en esa fuerte espalda. Así que sin pensarlo tomó la mano de la morena para ayudarse a subir y acomodarse detrás de ella.

Después de cabalgar varias marcas de vela, en efecto, llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad antes de que se oscureciera. La mujer más alta le indico a la rubia que la esperara en la taberna mientras ella iba a dejar a su caballo.

Pasó media marca de vela y aún no tenía señales de su amiga. La bardo angustiada por la tardanza salió de la taberna con la esperanza de encontrarla aún en el establo, tal vez cepillando a Argo o dándole algo de comer, pero para su sorpresa el caballo se encontraba solo. Siguió buscando por los alrededores, preguntando a quien se le cruzara si la había visto, pero no tuvo éxito. Así que decidió salir de la villa para tratar de encontrarla. Ya se había alejado bastante y la ansiedad de la rubia crecía cada vez más al seguir buscándola y no encontrar a su princesa. Y entonces a lo lejos vislumbro un pequeño cuerpo a la orilla de lago. Se aproximo lentamente asegurándose primero si era la persona que buscaba, y cuando estaba a escasos metros sus ojos se le iluminaron cuando pudo ver que era Xena. Se encontraba sobre el pasto con las piernas estiradas, apoyándose sobre sus brazos, estaba muy calmada, mirando  
>inocentemente la silueta de la luna dibujada sobre la superficie del agua. La bardo se le acercó por detrás rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.<p>

- ¿Estas bien? Me tenías asustada, pensé que te había sucedido algo malo ¿Por que estas tan sola? Creí que después de dejar a Argo me alcanzarías en la taberna.

-Sí, lo siento, es solo que…quería estar un momento a solas y pensar…

-Ya veo, entonces… ¿Quieres que me quede o te espero en…?- no pudo terminar su frase ya que Xena la interrumpió

- No…no te vayas. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

La bardo en señal de afirmación le esbozo una cálida sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Deshaciéndose totalmente de su preocupación anterior por completo, se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor era apacible y hermoso; la inmóvil agua cristalina se encontraba abrazada por unas pequeñas, pero hermosas florecillas malvas que armonizaban junto con una línea de carrizo de la pampa, al fondo se encontraba un majestuoso bosque de pinos y cedros de espesas hojas, tapizado de follaje joven, no parecía de noche debido al soberbio brillo que esa noche emitía la luna- "_la luz blanca junto con el paisaje transmiten una tranquilidad enfermante"_-pensaba Gabrielle. No era como la luz del sol, era diferente…era especial. El único sonido era el de sus respiraciones acompasadas. Después de unos minutos de silencio –no uno incomodo, más bien uno cálido y tranquilizador- de sentir el casi imperceptible pasar del viento, la pequeña rubia rompió el mutismo.

- Pareciera que la puedes tener…pareciera que la puedes sentir…está tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo te das cuenta de que es prácticamente imposible alcanzarla…

- Tan cerca…y a la vez tan lejos. A tan solo unos centímetros de aquí, y si te dejas llevar, al final, te dejará un sabor amargo, al saber que solo es una ilusión- dijeron sin despegar la mirada del agua. En sus palabras tal vez se dirigían a la luna, pero en sus pensamientos, esas frases se dirigían a la persona que tenían al lado, a la mujer que les quitaba el sueño…

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que habían dicho esas pequeñas frases. Ya estaba muy entrada la noche así que Xena se volvió a mirar a su bardo.

- Gab, ya es bastante tarde, será mejor que vayamos a la posada a descansar.

- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí?

- ¿Aquí?- dijo algo extrañada la guerrera- Pero está haciendo algo de frío, no me gustaría que te enfermaras.

- Tienes razón, pero ¿Sabes?, me encantaría quedarme a dormir aquí…contigo-cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho agachó la cabeza sonrojándose. Xena enseguida lo notó y con un dedo en la barbilla le alzó la cara obligando a mirarla.

-Lo que quiera mi poetiza- le dijo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le encantaban a Gabrielle, quien al escucharla se sonrojó aún más y le regresó una tímida sonrisa- Ven- dijo extendiéndole el brazo para que se acercara a ella. Sin dudarlo, la rubia se aproximó recostándose junto a la guerrera abrazándola por la cintura. Xena por su parte pasó su brazo por debajo del cuello de su amiga para así poder acariciar su cabello, mientras que con su otra mano abrazaba más a Gaby de lo que ya estaba.

_-"¿Mi poetiza? ¿Suya de ella? ¡Dioses! Que hermoso se escucha eso, y más aún saliendo de los preciosos labios de mi princesa- _Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de refrenar el deseo incontenible por los labios de la morena- _Pero… ¿De verdad habrá querido decir eso? Eso espero. ¡Si, mi guerrera! Soy toda tuya y de nadie más"- _pensaba Gabrielle emocionada con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto Xena seguía lidiando su batalla interna de hace rato que había sido agradablemente interrumpida por la bardo.

_- "¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Dejarme llevar por mi sentimiento… o tratar de descubrir algún modo de que mis ojos la vuelvan a ver de nuevo como mi amiga? La amo tanto…daría lo que fuera por ella, nada me haría más feliz que el que me amara de la misma forma en la que yo. Pero… ¿Qué podría ver alguien tan hermosa en alguien tan…tan como yo?"-_ La guerrera lejos de conciliar el sueño empezó a rememorar como conoció a su preciosa bardo. Recordaba que en aquel entonces era tan solo una chiquilla, la primera vez que la vio tuvo que admitir que era muy hermosa, aunque no se imaginaba que esa pequeña le robaría el corazón, y que terminaría perdidamente enamorada de esa niña rubia…

A pocas horas de que el amanecer hiciera su entrada, la guerrera al fin se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Durmieron tan plácidamente que Gabrielle abrió los ojos hasta cercano el medio día y sonrió al darse cuenta de que su princesa aún dormía y estaba tal y como la había dejado anoche antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo. Con la única diferencia de que la guerrera no estaba viendo hacia arriba, mas bien estaba girada hacia ella dejando muy cerca ambos rostros. La bardo no pudo resistir teniendo esos labios que tanto la tentaban, así que delicadamente pasó un dedo sobre ellos trazando su contorno, y en seguida se abrazó más a ella, quería sentir el contacto y la seguridad que esos brazos le regalaban. Un cuarto de vela más tarde la morena abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Gabrielle que se encontraba mirándola fijamente, contemplándola.

- Buenos días- dijo la guerrera desperezándose un poco.

- Buen día, dormilona. Nunca te había visto despertar tan tarde- dijo la bardo con una enorme sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acerco a depositarle un beso en la comisura de los labios, cosa que extrañó y al mismo tiempo encantó a Xena, pero no dejando que su emoción se hiciera notoria continuó con la conversación.

- Por la sonrisa que tienes, veo que dormiste bien- dijo esbozando esa media sonrisa típica de ella.

- No sabes cuanto- dijo sonriendo aún más e incorporándose- ¿Qué te parece si nadamos un poco?- dijo la rubia guiñándole pícaramente al mismo tiempo que le extendía sus manos a Xena para ayudar a levantarse.

- De acuerdo, aparte ayudará a despertarnos por completo.

En seguida la rubia comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas para terminar zambulléndose en la transparente agua, logrando salpicar varias gotas sobre la cara de Xena.

-Ups, lo siento- dijo fingiendo Gabrielle después de reírse.

-Con que tenemos a una bardo traviesa, ya verás- dijo Xena terminando de despojarse de los brazaletes de los brazos. Y de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba dentro del lago salpicándole agua a la rubia iniciando una guerra de agua. Entre juegos y risas perdieron total conciencia de que se habían quedado en el agua más de lo planeado y no se percataron sino hasta que el cielo comenzó a tornarse naranja avisando que la noche no estaba lejana de hacer su entrada.

La primera en emerger del agua fue la guerrera avanzando hasta llegar donde hallaba su traje, dándole la espalda a Gabrielle, quien la seguía caminando detrás de ella igual en busca de sus ropas, absolutamente hipnotizada, deseando ser alguna de esas gotas que resbalaban por toda la suave piel del cuerpo desnudo de su amiga, desde su cabello, pasando por esos hombros y esa espalda que tanto enloquecían a la bardo.

- ¡Cielos Gab! Se nos ha ido el tiempo volando. ¿No te gustaría ir a la posada a comer algo?

-"_Cómeme a mí, princesa"– _Claro, me encantaría, muero de hambre- dijo sonriéndole a Xena, tocándose el estómago.

Durante su camino hacia la villa, Gabrielle tenía rodeada la cintura de Xena con una mano, y la guerrera el cuello de ésta. Al llegar, se percataron de que se encontraban colgando incontables lámparas hechas de papel que albergaban luciérnagas iluminando la plaza junto con todo el espectáculo; los habitantes de la villa se hallaban bailando sin detenerse alrededor de toda la plaza principal al compás de la música que varios otros se encargaban de tocar. La gente se encontraba sonriendo disfrutando de los bailes bien coordinados, algunos más riendo a carcajadas entre sus familiares y amigos, había niños corriendo y jugando por todos lados. Era toda una gran celebración digna de admirar.

Al llegar al lugar en donde se hospedarían, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar al posadero el por qué de tanto festejo.

- Veo que no son de por aquí. Hoy es el día de la fiesta de la cosecha, cada año el pueblo organiza una celebración, donde se da gracias a los dioses por los alimentos recibidos.

- ¿Dura todo el día?- preguntó con bastante interés la bardo inclinándose en la barra, ya que nunca había escuchado de esa festividad, pensando en que tal vez podría sacar una historia de esto.

- En efecto señorita, la celebración inicia con cantos por mañana, seguido de algunos versos, poesías e historias que entonan los bardos, quien en su mayoría son forasteros-Xena le dió un ligero codazo a Gabrielle, quien se limita a voltearla a ver y sonreírle- después por la tarde se inician los bailes que ustedes vieron y al último la gente comienza a comer y brindar por el éxito de la fiesta.

- Gab, iré a ver a Argo, desde anoche que no la veo- dijo la ojiazul, librándose de la conversación que al parecer no era de su mayor interés.

- Claro, pero no tardes mucho

- Ni siquiera lo notaras- dijo alejándose pero aún viendo a Gabrielle.

-"_Eso sería imposible, mi hermosa guerrera"_

La rubia siguió charlando un poco más con el posadero y al final consiguió una habitación a muy buen precio gracias, una vez más, a su extraordinario poder de regateo junto con algo de comida que sería llevada un poco más tarde.

Por otro lado Xena, estaba teniendo un poco de dificultades para llegar al establo, ya que aparte de que se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la villa, tenía que pasar entre todo el tumulto de gente.

Al llegar, notó que una persona acariciaba a su caballo, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir de quién se trataba debido a la escasa luz que había en ese lugar. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que definitivamente no era el sujeto al que había encargado a Argo porque él era más bajo y robusto. Así que sin hacer el menor ruido sacó su espada acercándose lentamente. Sin darse cuenta, la morena alcanzó a patear una herradura, haciendo que el extraño saltara del susto y diera unos pasos hacia atrás tropezándose con un fardo de paja, haciendo que quedara en el piso. Sin perder oportunidad la guerrera puso su espada muy cerca de la garganta del sujeto. Gracias a que trozo de madera del techo se encontraba roto, el brillo de la luna alcanzó a iluminar el rostro del desconocido haciendo posible que Xena se diera cuenta de que se trataba de una joven muy hermosa, delgada, de cabello castaño que le llegaba a media espalda y ojos grises. Al ver la cara de miedo que tenía, instantáneamente retiró su espada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?– dijo la guerrera al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Nada, solo les hacía un poco de compañía- dijo la joven tímidamente señalando a los demás caballos que se encontraban ahí.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar afuera celebrando?

- ¿Para darle gracias a los dioses? claro, como si se preocuparan por los mortales- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo pienso igual- dijo esbozándole una amigable sonrisa- Por cierto me llamo Xena.

- Yo soy Neera- dijo con algo de nervios- ¿Sabes? nunca te había visto aquí en la villa.

- Solo vine de paso, estaré aquí algunos días- dijo la guerrera acercándose a su yegua.

- ¿Es tuya?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

- Sí, su nombre es Argo- respondió acariciando a su caballo.

- Me encantó, desde que la vi- dijo con mucha emoción- de hecho cuando me encontraste estaba cepillándola un poco, espero que no te moleste.

- En absoluto, de hecho debería agradecerte.

- No es nada, lo que pasa es que mi padre es el dueño de este lugar.

- De igual forma no te hubieras molestado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no podría estar en mejores manos- al decir esto Neera se sonrojo y desvió la mirada incapaz de mantener la mirada de hielo de la morena- Bueno creo que lo mejor sería irme, y disculpa por el susto de hace un rato.

- No te preocupes, me dio gusto conocerte- la ojiazul solo se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa para proseguir a retirarse del lugar.

-_"¡Dioses! _Q_ue hermosa es…y que cuerpo…la tengo que volver a ver,_"- pensaba la castaña sentándose en el fardo con el que se había tropezado anteriormente viendo como se alejaba la guerrera.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>Y así termina el primer capitulo...<p>

Dejen sus reviews para que me cuenten que tal les pareció esta primera parte, y no sé...tal vez algun consejito :D


	2. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle, y son propiedad de Universal Studios y Renaissance Pictures, absolutamente nada es mío, que te quede bien claro. Y pues no pretendo infringir los derechos de autor ni nada de eso. Solo estoy tratando de etretener a uno que otro fanatico de la serie.

Criticas constructivas son bien recibidas, hasta les pondre un tapetito de bienvenida :D

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

Entre tanto, la rubia al terminar de hablar con el posadero subió a dejar sus cosas en la habitación; era una habitación mediana, había una cama bastante amplia, una tina, una pequeña mesa que hacía juego junto con dos sillas y también había un pequeño ventanal que regalaba una magnífica vista a la explanada principal. Minutos después de despojarse de las pocas cosas que traía, bajó de a la barra para ver si ya había llegado su guerrera. Para su sorpresa, encontró que había entrado mucha gente desde que había subido. Y enseguida recordó- como le había dicho el posadero- que al final, la gente se ponía a brindar.

- En lo que esperas a tu amiga, ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

- Solo quiero agua, por favor.

- Lo lamento, desde la mañana me he quedado sin agua- el posadero vio la cara de la bardo que albergaba un toque de decepción- Pero tengo cerveza o vino, no sé si te gustaría.

- Gracias, pero las copas se me suben bastante rápido.

- Me acaba de llegar una cerveza de jengibre que es bastante suave y tiene un sabor parecido al agua- dijo acercando un tarro espumoso lleno de ésta- sólo pruébala ¿Sabes? Este día de la cosecha las chicas no pagan- la bardo no pudo más que asentir soltándole una pequeña risita.

- En serio ¿Esto es cerveza?- dijo la rubia algo sorprendida- Tiene el sabor amargo típico de la cerveza pero a la vez un toque dulce que resulta delicioso- dijo limpiándose con la lengua el rastro de espuma que le había dejado su bebida.

- ¡Posadero, otra ronda!- gritó alguien desde el fondo.

Mientras esperaba a Xena, la bardo veía a los demás celebrando muy gustosos, cantando y bailando así que decidió unirse a la fiesta- en donde los habitantes la recibieron gratamente- para que la contagiaran algo de su alegría. Ya estando entre todos, decidió seguirles el paso a los demás entre ronda y ronda de bebidas, tarea que le resultó prácticamente imposible ya que después de un rato la rubia dejó de sentir los pies y manos, terminando tumbada debajo de una mesa mientras los otros seguían festejando.

- ¿Ha visto a mi amiga?- preguntó Xena siguiendo al posadero quien con una charola en la mano se encontraba repartiendo tragos.

- Venias con la rubia ¿Cierto? No te preocupes, debe de estar por aquí bebiendo con los demás- ¡Es mas!, de casualidad ¿no es la que está acostada en el piso?- dijo señalándola con la vista.

La morena inmediatamente se le acercó para sacarla de ahí, haciendo que su amiga se despertara.

- ¡Vaya! Lasss guerreras han regresado. Nunca me dijiste que teníasss una hermana- dijo la bardo tratando de sostener su propia cabeza sin éxito, debido al mareo que tenía

- Estás más ebria de lo que pensé. Ya hasta vez doble- la rubia hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando cayó en cuenta de que Xena no tenía ninguna hermana.

- Tardassste mucho.

- Lo siento, se me atravesó un…imprevisto. Será mejor que subamos al cuarto- dijo la morena halándola suavemente del brazo.

- ¡Vamos Xena! No sssoy una bebé, puedo caminar yo sssolita- diciendo esto, la guerrera la liberó de su brazo y después de unos tambaleantes pasos, la bardo cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

- "_¡Ouch! No debí soltarte, hasta a mí me dolió"- _pensó Xena al momento que la vio en el piso. Pero la rubia tenía tan adormecido su cuerpo que apenas sintió el golpe.

- Yo te llevare- dijo tomándola en brazos para llevarla, mientras la bardo se acurrucaba en ella, dejándose llevar por los fuertes brazos de su guerrera como tantas veces soñó. Subieron las escaleras y al entrar a su habitación, la bardo la abrazó por el cuello y ocultó su rostro en el mismo mordiéndolo suavemente haciendo que el cuerpo de la morena se estremeciera ante el contacto.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la morena extrañada por lo sucedido, acostando a su amiga.

- Perdóname, esss que…no lo resissstí- se excuso Gabrielle con una pícara mirada sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿No lo resististe?

- Sssí, es que…eresss antojable, ¡Solo mírate!- decía la bardo mientras rápidamente la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada- las mejores obras de los grandes maessstros del arte no ssson nada comparadasss contigo.

- No digas tonterías. Mejor duérmete que ya estás comenzando a desvariar.

- No tengo sssueño. Essstuve dormida debajo de la messsa un buen rato.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere hacer mi pequeña bardo?

- _"De nuevo esos pronombres posesivos… ¡Dioses, me encantan!_- ¿Te gussstaría bailar conmigo?- preguntó inocentemente la rubia.

-Claro, pero… se necesita música ¿no?

- Sssólo imagínala- dijo incorporándose y tendiéndole una mano, como para invitarla a bailar, la guerrera no pudo más que rendirse ante esas preciosas esmeraldas de su amiga. La bardo sostenía a Xena por la cintura mientras recargaba su rubia cabellera en el pecho de ésta. Mientras que la guerrera la abrazaba tiernamente por lo hombros. Ambas tenían cerrados los ojos dejándose llevar por sus emociones, disfrutando por mínima que fuera cada sensación, cada roce, cada contacto de su cuerpo con el de la otra. Aunque no existía, ellas podían sentir que su música las envolvía fusionándolas en un solo ser, y que las elevaba para así transportarlas a lugares infinitos donde solo existían ellas dos. La rubia aunque aún no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, se sentía protegida por aquellos fuertes brazos, y una vez más tenía esas mariposas que sentía siempre que estaba tan cerca de Xena. Y así estuvieron bailando abrazadas, girando sobre ellas muy lentamente.

De pronto se empezó a oír una música que provenía desde abajo, de ritmo bastante movido que ameritaba más movimiento.

- Creo que ya nos la cambiaron- dijo un poco más sobria Gabrielle sonriéndole a su amiga- aunque me gustaba más la otra, sigamos bailando.

La bardo se puso a bailar torpemente y viendo que Xena no se unía, tiró de su brazo para acercarla.

- Vamos Xena ¿Acaso no quieres bailar con tu bardo?- dijo con un puchero instalado en la boca. La guerrera se dejó llevar ante aquel gesto y las dos se pusieron a bailar o mejor dicho, la rubia se puso a dar vueltas torpes mientras la morena intentaba que no se volviera a caer.

Las risas de ambas podían oírse en todo el lugar y de no haber estado los demás festejando hubieran generado varías quejas entre los demás pidiendo que los dejaran dormir.

La canción intensificó el ritmo y Gabrielle se emocionó, logrando perder el equilibrio y empujar a Xena, que viendo que caían al suelo procuró caer sobre la cama. Rompieron en carcajadas con Gabrielle encima de Xena totalmente rendidas. Poco a poco la rubia se fue tranquilizando y se acurrucó más en la guerrera para ponerse más cómoda. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la morena y suspiro profundamente. Xena la rodeó con sus brazos y aspiró el aroma de su bardo sonriendo contenta.

- ¿Te has divertido?- cuestionó la guerrera con una suave voz. Gabrielle asintió contra su cuello produciéndole cosquillas- Tienes la nariz algo fría ¿sabes?- dijo en susurro, obteniendo como respuesta que la rubia hundiera la cara aún más hasta que Xena sintió sus labios contra su piel, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera.

La música había dejado de escucharse desde algunos minutos atrás, haciendo que el silencio reinara en el lugar. Ante la ausencia de movimientos y la respiración acompasada de su compañera, Xena pensó que estaba dormida abrazándola aún más. De repente Gabrielle quebró el silencio.

- Xena, no tienes idea de cuánto me encanta estar así contigo- la morena sentía los labios de la bardo moviéndose en su cuello cuando hablaba y esto hacía que se le erizara la piel.

- A mí también, pero prométeme, no vayas a volver a tomar tanto por lo menos hasta que salgamos de aquí.

- Lo que tú digas mi princesa- dijo cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Muy temprano por la mañana Xena se despertó, y lo primero que notó fue el cálido y ligero cuerpo que seguía aferrado a ella.

-_"Hay mi niña, pareces un pequeño ángel"_- pensaba la guerrera, quien incapaz de arrebatarle su sueño, se escabulló de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Con un suave gruñido Gabrielle se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

Después de dejarle una nota, bajó las escaleras para tomar algo de desayunar.

Un poco después de que Xena había bajado, la bardo despertó algo extrañada y triste por no ver a su guerrera con ella. Pero sobre la mesa encontró un pequeño pergamino enrollado que tenía una nota:

_Gab, ayer me divertí mucho. Te veías tan tierna durmiendo que no me atreví a despertarte. Me encuentro abajo ordenando algo para que desayunemos. _

_Con cariño. Xena_

Después de leerla la apretó contra su pecho y soltó un largo suspiro.

-"_Hay mi guerrera cada día me vas enamorando más y más. Aparte de que eres infinitamente hermosa cada vez te portas más tierna conmigo. Como ayer, que me demostraste lo dulce que puedes ser…No sé si estoy loca, pero a veces, me parece ver en tus ojos un destello del mismo amor que siento por ti y me llena de alegría el saber que talvez hay esperanza. Pero no quiero arriesgarme hasta estar segura de que me amas como yo a ti"- _pensaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después de unos segundos reaccionó y se dispuso a arreglarse para bajar al encuentro con su princesa.

- …Neera ¿verdad?- dijo la morena al ver a aquella castaña de la otra noche, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento.

- ¿Qué tal?- saludó la muchacha- "_¡Dioses! Aquí en la luz es mucho más hermosa"_

- ¿Acaso las mujeres de esta villa no desayunan en sus casas?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Sí, pero aparte de que no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, aquí preparan las mejores albóndigas que he probado.

- Ah ¿si? Pues entonces creo que pediré un plato- dijo la guerrera con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a la joven.

- No te arrepentirás- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Me alegra verte. ¿Sabes? Sigo algo apenada por lo de ayer.

- No tiene importancia, además el que defendieras a Argo de esa manera fue…muy lindo- dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas pero mirando fijamente a Xena.

- Tú eres muy linda ¿Lo sabías?- diciendo esto se sonrojó aún más pero sin apartar la mirada de la guerrera. Las dos permanecieron mirándose hasta que dos pequeños brazos rodearon el cuello de la morena.

- Buenos días mi guerrera- dijo la bardo depositándole un prolongado beso en la mejilla- ¿Con quien estás?- dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, ocultando sus deseos de saltar a la castaña y estrangularla ahí mismo.

Después de las debidas presentaciones la joven se tuvo que ir, más que por sus labores domésticas- como se había excusado con Xena- era porque la situación era algo incómoda para ella estando la rubia.

- Xena…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuando terminemos de desayunar ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?

- Me encantaría, pero la verdad no conozco muy bien la zona, a lo más que te puedo llevar sin perderme es al lago.

- Yo me encargaré- dijo la rubia cerrándole un ojo a la guerrera, que por dentro se derritió ante aquel gesto.

Al acabar con sus alimentos, Xena se dirigió arriba para ponerse su armadura, ya que solo llevaba el traje de cuero. Mientras la bardo se quedó sentada en su mesa, pensando a dónde podría llevarla.

- Estás enamorada de ella ¿Verdad?- dijo el posadero acercándose a su mesa para recoger los platos.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Sí, de la guerrera…se ve que la adoras y que estás muy enamorada de ella.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Bastante diría yo, por tus sonrisas y miradas llenas de amor que pones cuando estas con ella, y claro, como olvidar las miradas asesinas que le aventabas a la castaña- dijo esto último riendo- Lo que me parece increíble es ¿Cómo aún no se ha dado cuenta?

- Todos los días me pregunto lo mismo…

- Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? Yo soy Deimon.

- Gabrielle. ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Por supuesto, pequeña.

- ¿Usted conoce algún lugar lindo para ir a pasear?

- Pues, a veces lo más simple es lo más romántico, y una caminata por el bosque siempre es buena opción- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa amigable.

Avanzaban a la largo de la arboleda por el camino que a través de los años la gente había trazado. En la vereda se alzaban pequeñas florecillas de vivos colores, a excepción de estas, el panorama se encontraba en su totalidad pintado de verde, ni las rocas mismas se libraban, siendo abrazadas por el terso musgo. La luz se filtraba a través de las hojas de los robustos árboles que se levantaban orgullosamente en el amplio bosque. Caminaron un largo tiempo riendo y recordando sobre sus aventuras pasadas. Cuando la bardo sintió el cansancio en sus pies, propuso descansar un rato, así que se sentaron en un tronco que yacía tendido en el suelo. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos contemplando el paisaje que se alzaba ante sus ojos hasta que la rubia se decidió a hablar.

- Pensé que no conocías a nadie de esta villa- dijo haciendo garabatos en la tierra con una ramita.

- ¿Lo dices por Neera…? Era verdad. Apenas ayer la conocí cuando fui a ver a Argo, es la hija del encargado. Lo cierto es que la confundí con un ladrón y le pegué un gran susto.

- Ahora entiendo tu imprevisto de anoche- dijo haciendo un mohín.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gab? ¿Te molestó que estuviera con ella?- de repente una idea cruzó fugazmente por la mente de Xena- ¿Estás celosa?- cuestionó con su típica media sonrisa, acercándose para apreciar mejor la reacción de la bardo, quien frunció la boca de lado y desvió la mirada para concentrarse de nuevo en sus garabatos, haciendo que la guerrera lo interpretara-acertadamente- como un asentimiento.

- ¡Mi bardo está celosa!- dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Gabrielle por los hombros- Hay Gaby no te pongas así, tu eres mi mejor amiga y ella solo es una…conocida.

- Es que hoy en la mañana, sentí que…llegué a interrumpirlas- dijo bajando la mirada.

- Por supuesto que no Gab, además era una conversación sin importancia.

- Pues en esa conversación sin importancia, tu conocida parecía que te quería comer con la mirada.

- ¿Eso es lo que te pone tan mal?

- No- mintió la rubia, ya que sentía que le hervía la sangre cada vez que alguien más miraba a su guerrera de esa forma- es solo que ella no me agrada, que tal si solo quiere aprovecharse de ti o algo así.

La guerrera se conmovió ante el comentario de su amiga y guardó silencio unos instantes hasta que por fin dijo…

- Tu siempre cuidándome ¿verdad?- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro que fue contestada con otra.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una princesa guerrera que tantas veces ha arriesgado se vida por mí.

- Tú fuiste mi salvación Gab, la luz que tienes en tu interior me mostró el camino…para mí tu has sido y serás siempre la mayor bendición que los dioses me han dado- dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de la bardo, quien posó su mano sobre la de la guerrera para apretar más el contacto.

- No me des todo el crédito a mí, mi vida no hubiera tenido sentido sin ti, tú me mostraste un mundo que antes era incapaz de imaginar, tu sacaste lo mejor de mí… - hizo una pausa y después de unos segundos atinó a decir- Te quiero tanto Xena…

Para ese momento las dos ya tenían muy cerca sus rostros.

- "_Por todos los dioses, mira que labios más sensuales tienes… Por favor mi vida, bésame, bésame y hazme tuya aquí mismo guerrera, te necesito tanto… Vamos amor, bésame. _"

- "_No Xena, contrólate. No vayas a cometer el error de tu vida. Si la besas ahora, seguramente va a huir y no querrá verte de nuevo… Hay Gab, pero es que tenerte así de cerca es casi imposible no saltar sobre ti y besarte toda entera…"_

_- "Princesa, ya no aguanto más, tengo que decírtelo…"-_ pensó mientras volteaba su cara para besar la mano de la morena - Xena yo…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG!<strong>


	3. Lágrimas sinceras

Por fin después de un tiempo logre terminar este tercer capítulo, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle, y son propiedad de Universal Studios y Renaissance Pictures, absolutamente nada es mío, que te quede bien claro. Y pues no pretendo infringir los derechos de autor ni nada de eso. Solo estoy tratando de etretener a uno que otro fanatico de la serie.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>

- Ustedes los de esta villa tienen un paraíso ahí afuera- dijo la bardo dirigiéndose al tabernero.

- ¿Cuántas veces no he escuchado eso? Pero cuéntame pequeña ¿Cómo te fue con tu guerrera?- dijo mientras secaba algunos platos.

- De maravilla… -dijo la bardo cerrando los ojos un momento como tratando de revivir el momento- después de caminar un largo rato, nos sentamos a descansar en pequeño tronco. Imagínate… las dos frente a frente mirándonos, me perdí en sus ojos…comprendí que no podría seguir ocultándoselo más tiempo, cada vez se me hace más difícil resistir la tentación de tenerla tan cerca, así que…no se de donde saqué el valor y la fuerza, pero me decidí y le dije: Xena yo…- la cara del hombre era de total emoción- Y en eso- el semblante de la rubia cambio totalmente- ¡Una maldita ardilla saltó a su hombro y la rasguño! ¿Puedes creer eso? El reino animal se niega a que le diga lo que siento- dijo alzando las manos en señal de desesperación.

- Que mala suerte- dijo con desilusión- ¿Y ella que hizo?

- Me dijo que hoy comeríamos ardilla y la empezó a perseguir hasta que el animalito se trepó en un árbol.

- Hay pequeña, te arruinó una oportunidad perfecta...por cierto ¿Dónde la dejaste?

- Xena se quedó en la fuente de aquí enfrente para lavarse la herida.

- Creo que deberías voltear- dijo el tabernero mientras abría lo ojos como platos.

Cuando Gabrielle giró su cabeza, pudo observar a su guerrera junto con Neera, quien le estaba limpiando delicadamente la herida con un pequeño trozo de tela.

- ¡Otra vez ella! ¡¿Por qué no se la comen las ardillas de una vez?- exclamo casi gritando y con los ojos desbordantes de furia.

- Tranquilízate pequeña, espantarás mi clientela. Mejor piensa en un modo de intervenir pero que ésta vez no tenga nada que ver con ardillas.

- Perdón, pero es que no puedo pensar claro con alguien tocándola ¡Mira como la está tocando! Se acaba de ganar una patada en la cara- dijo mientras caminaba decididamente hacia ellas.

- No, no, no, ¿Qué haces? ¿Crees que se vería bien un ataque de celos a media plaza?- dijo el tabernero deteniéndola como pudo del top verde de la bardo.

- Pero… ¡Dioses! ¿Qué hago?, ¡le voy a arrancar los cabellos si le vuelve a tocar la cara a mi princesa!- decía mientras apretaba sus dientes y su respiración se iba acelerando por el enojo. En eso, un niño paso junto a ella dando pequeños saltos, la bardo aprovechó he hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…le ofreció un dinar a cambio de que se llevara a la castaña de ahí, cosa que el infante aceptó sin dudar.

- Neera- llamó el niño; quien en realidad era su pequeño vecino, aproximándose hacia la fuente- vamos a darle de comer a los caballos ¿Si?- dijo tomándola del brazo con una cara casi suplicante, gesto ante el cual la joven no pudo rechazar.

La bardo suspiro de alivio al ver como el niño se llevaba a su ahora, competencia…

- Las moneditas hacen maravillas- la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

- Oye no es que no aprecie todo lo que haces por mi, pero… ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Quiero decir, no todos los taberneros son así de gentiles- Deimon le esbozó una amable sonrisa comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

- Lo que pasa es que me recuerdas a mi difunta hija.

- Lo siento, me hubiera encantado conocerla.

- Apuesto a que si, pero no te preocupes, sé que en este momento se encuentra en un lugar mejor.

- De eso no hay duda.

- En fin…será mejor que vayas con tu guerrera antes de que llegue alguien más. Yo tengo que arreglar unas cuantas mesas que quedaron rotas después del festejo.

- Seguro.

- Solo una cosa más. Deberías decirle lo que sientes de una vez…el amor si no se confiesa pronto, te terminará rompiendo el corazón y más aún si convives con esa persona…no me gustaría verte sufrir pequeña- dijo con ternura un tanto paternal- ahora ve con ella.

- Gracias- dijo sonriéndole y saliendo apresuradamente de la posada.

Al llegar a unos metros de ella se le acercó lentamente la rubia.

- Veo que estabas bien acompañada- dijo irónicamente.

- Gab…no de nuevo.

- Perdón, no lo pude evitar- hizo una pausa y después continuo- ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, solo arde un poco.

- Déjame ver- dijo mientras lentamente le volteaba la cara con un dedo para después depositarle un beso en la línea de la mandíbula, donde tenia el rasguño. Haciendo que la guerrera temblara, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la bardo.

- _"¿Habrá sido por mi beso? ¿Qué tal si le dolió y por eso tembló? Dime algo princesa…"_

La guerrera se quedo estupefacta, le encantaba sentir los labios de la bardo presionando con su piel, no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. Después de unos segundos solo atino a decir.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco- dijo cabizbaja con una notable decepción en su rostro, ya que esperaba algún comentario por parte de la guerrera, se hubiera conformado con que le hubiera regalado una sonrisa, una de esas que tantas veces la habían dejado hipnotizada, pero nada… Ni siquiera pudo saber si por lo menos le había agradado.

El resto del día transcurrió bastante rápido, ya era de noche en la posada, y se encontraban recostadas en la cama. La bardo ya estaba profundamente dormida abrazando a su guerrera, quien debido a que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, prácticamente se le había olvidado dormir - "_¿Por qué Gaby estará tan cariñosa conmigo últimamente? Adoro que esté así, me encanta tenerla tan cerca de mí. Solo que a veces no la entiendo, como hoy… ¿Por qué se habrá puesto de esa celosa de Neera? Y ese hermoso besito que me dio ¿Qué habrá sido? Y si… No, no, no, ¡Como se me ocurre tan si quiera pensarlo! Ella solo me ve como su hermana mayor, todos esos amables gestos que ella tiene conmigo, seguramente mi mente los malinterpreta pensando en la posibilidad de que Gaby me ame como yo a ella. Quisiera poder confesarle todo este amor que le tengo, pero no quiero asustarla y mucho menos que se aleje de mí, no lo soportaría. Por otro lado Neera es muy bella y amable conmigo, y como dice Gabrielle, se ve que le gusto…y creo que ella a mí también, por supuesto que no se puede comparar a lo que siento por mi preciosa bardo, pero…tal vez sería bueno que pasara algo de menos tiempo con Gaby… tal vez, con Neera pueda despejar un poco mi mente y volver a ver a mi bardo como antes…como mi amiga. Pero ¿Cómo se supone que sacaré este amor?… Hay Gab…¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente hermosa?_…"

La mañana se hacía presente, la luz traspasaba por la delgada cortina blanca que cubría el pequeño recuadro de la ventana. Se oía el trinar de los pájaros que anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día. Xena tenía abrazada a su vida entera, quien se encontraba todavía dormitando, la guerrera sentía su respiración en su cuello, hubiera deseado quedarse así por siempre…

Minutos después, la mujer más pequeña dio un pequeño gruñido estirándose tratando de librarse por completo del poder de Morfeo. Cuando por fin abrió lo ojos, vio que se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de su amada, en los cuales se sentía protegida de cualquiera, sabía que estando allí nada le pasaría…

- Buen día- dijo queriendo navegar entre esos océanos que su amada tenía por ojos.

- Te ves muy linda cuando duermes- dijo sonriendo con ternura.

- ¿Sólo cuando duermo?- le pregunto fingiendo inocencia, ya que en realidad solo quería averiguar la respuesta de la guerrera.

- No, siempre…- dijo retirándole un travieso mechón de cabello colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

- "_¡Dioses! ¡Le parezco linda! ¿Hay alguna mejor manera de despertar?"- _pensaba Gabrielle que se había puesto roja como un tomate, pero que a la vez estaba derretida de felicidad.

- "_Rayos, pensé en voz alta"- …_¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?- dijo tratando de maquillar lo que había dicho anteriormente.

- Preferiría darme un baño…con agua muy caliente ¿Me acompañas?- respondió después de unos segundos.

- Claro…- en ese instante la guerrera recordó sus palabras de anoche y la decisión que había tomado- pero… preferiría ir recorrer un poco la villa.

- De acuerdo, solo me pongo mis botas y nos…-

- No, no, no. Adelante, toma tu baño. Te veré más tarde- dijo interrumpiendo a la bardo.

- Si- dijo bajando la mirada resignada cuando vio a Xena salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Gabrielle se dispuso a templar el agua para darse su baño, cuando sintió que estaba en su punto se despojo de sus ropas dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo. Se metió despacio en la tina, como tratando de provocar a las paredes. Recostó su cabeza en el borde de la bañera y cerro los ojos tratando de relajarse pero su mente solo la ocupaban las dudas sobre esa persona que hacía que su vida tuviera sentido.

-"_Mi vida…te vi algo tensa ¿Por qué no te habrás querido quedar conmigo? Me confundes demasiado, ayer en el bosque parecías tan enamorada como yo, la forma en que me mirabas no era la misma con la que me miras a diario, estaba llena de algo, no puedo identificar exactamente que era, no quiero ilusionarme diciendo que era amor, era…no sé, algo extraño, algo que no había visto antes en tu mirada. Amor…¿Por qué te cierras tanto? ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar en tu alma? Hay momentos en que eres la persona mas dulce conmigo y otras en que eres fría como el hielo de tus ojos…Quisiera saber lo que en realidad piensas de mi ¿Qué soy para ti princesa…? Ya se que me dijiste que era tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, pero quisiera ser mas que eso, ya no quiero ser solo tu compañera de viajes, quisiera que me vieras no solo como aquella pequeña niña que un día encontraste en Potedaia, quiero que me veas como la mujer que me he convertido estando junto a ti, esa mujer que cada día que pasa te adora más…"_

Una mujer alta de cabellos oscuros se encontraba caminando por la villa, lamentándose internamente por haber despreciado un baño con su preciosa bardo, su mente le decía que era lo correcto pero su corazón le decía lo contrario, quería sentir su suave piel junto a la suya, mirar su cuerpo…- Xena sacudió la cabeza tratando de librarse de esos pensamientos, si seguía así, jamás podría verla de nuevo como su amiga.

Se sentó en la orilla de la fuente de la plaza y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos con sus dedos sobre la superficie del agua, de repente alguien llego por detrás y le tapo los ojos con las manos.

- Pensé que tardarías más- dijo tocando las manos que le impedían la visión.

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo con auténtica extrañeza.

- ¡Neera! Ah no, nada, olvídalo…es que pensé que eras alguien más.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Si- dijo con una pequeña risa recordando la otra vez en el establo.

- ¿Sabes? Haré una tarta…y me preguntaba si quisieras ir hoy por la noche por un…pedazo- dijo sentándose junto a la morena, cruzando las piernas haciendo que la falda se le subiera un poco, dejando ver casi en su totalidad sus muslos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la ojiazul quien les dirigió una larga mirada haciendo que Neera se sonriera a sí misma satisfecha por la reacción que había causado.

- Se…seguro- contestó algo nerviosa- pero…no quisiera incomodar a tu padre.

- No te preocupes, salió a hacer unos negocios en la villa vecina y no llegará hasta dentro de unos días así que…tendremos mucho tiempo- dijo mordiéndose los labios muy sugestivamente.

- De acuerdo, ahí estaré.

- Bueno, en ese caso me voy, tengo que ir a recoger algunas moras para la tarta.

- Neera…- la llamó Xena, puesto que ya se había alejado algunos pasos- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- Por supuesto- dijo la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

Deimon, el posadero, hacía su ronda nocturna a través de los cuartos para preguntarle a los huéspedes si se les ofrecía algo más para que se sintieran más cómodos puesto que la noche amenazaba con ser bastante fría, algunos pidieron unas mantas extra y otros agua caliente para darse un buen baño relajante antes de dormir. Deimon los servía gustosamente, le agradaba que la gente se sintiera a gusto mientras estaban en su posada. Ya había recorrido todos los cuartos, solo le faltaba uno. Al llegar, tocó la puerta dos veces, pasaron algunos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a tocar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar una tercera vez pudo distinguir unos pequeños sollozos que provenían de adentro.

- Gabrielle…¿Eres tú?- dijo suavemente, pero lo suficiente para que su voz fuera escuchada en el interior de la habitación. En eso el sonido de los sollozos se interrumpieron y segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una pequeña mujer rubia, con unos ojos que gritaban de angustia.

- ¿Qué pasa Deimon?- dijo Gabrielle mirando al posadero quien se asustó un poco al ver que tenía los ojos coloreados de rojo de tanto llorar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás así?- dijo sinceramente preocupado por su semblante.

A la rubia la traicionó su aflicción, y hundió su rostro en sus manos sumiéndose de nuevo en lágrimas.

- Perdona…

- No tienes por qué disculparte- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Gabrielle, tratando de darle confianza- no es malo llorar…ven conmigo, te prepararé un té para que te compongas un poco- dijo aún sin saber la razón por la cual la tenía tan mal.

- Gracias- respondió un poco más tranquila Gabrielle tratando- sin éxito- de poner una sonrisa.

Bajaron a la cocina donde el hombre preparó una infusión de varios frutos y hierbas en una pequeña cacerola con agua hirviente, lo sirvió en una taza hasta poco más de la mitad y se lo ofreció a la bardo, que estaba temblando de frío y angustia.

- Te traeré una manta- fue lo que atinó a decir el tabernero al ver el estado en que se encontraba- Pequeña…¿Qué ocurre?

- Es Xena…salió desde la mañana, no ha regresado…temo que le haya pasado algo- dijo colocándose la manta alrededor de ella.

- No te preocupes, ella es una guerrera fuerte, no le pasara nada malo. Pero…¿no te dijo a dónde iba o algo así?

- No, solo dijo que iba a dar un paseo por la villa- dijo para después dar un sorbo a su bebida- la busqué toda la tarde pero no la encontré por ningún lado.

- Debe haber sido algo importante para…

- No- dijo interrumpiéndolo- de ser así me hubiera avisado o algo. ¡¿Por qué nunca me avisa cuando se va?- dijo con algo de enojo- Siempre me deja atrás…lo que no sabe es que me muero de la preocupación al no saber si está bien…La amo y no soporto estar separada de ella mucho tiempo…la necesito tanto…Solo quiero que me ame…¿Es mucho pedir?- dijo mientras una lágrima trazaba un camino de amargura sobre su mejilla.

- No Gabrielle…para un espíritu hermoso como el tuyo es lo menos que puede pedir. Mereces ser feliz pequeña- dijo mientras le limpiaba cualquier rastro de su llanto- lucha por lo que quieres…

- Lo haré…¿Sabes? Me da algo de pena que me veas así- dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Sentir…es lo que nos hace humanos Gabrielle, no debes avergonzarte por ello, es lo que nos da ese toque especial, lo que nos distingue como seres humanos con respecto a otros seres vivos. Es lo que nos hace vivir la vida con intensidad. Sin ello todo estaría vacío…Tu que eres bardo dime…¿Qué sentido tendría una historia, un poema o la letra de una canción…sin sentimiento? Sin ello no habría acorde o instrumento que nos hiciese llorar, no habría historias ajenas que nos hiciesen temblar de emoción, no sentiríamos pasión, no sentiríamos amor…amor como el veo que a diario resplandece en tus ojos…- la bardo se quedó sin habla, absorta totalmente en las palabras de su amigo- Te voy a decir algo que me dijo mi hija hace tiempo, pero no comprendí hasta que ella partió…nunca te avergüences de derramar lágrimas sinceras.

- Qué razón tenía tu hija, que suerte tenía al tener alguien como tú como su padre, no cabe duda de que la amabas.

- Sí, pero…siempre pensé que tenía tiempo de sobra, nunca se lo dije- dijo volteando a mirar el piso visiblemente triste.

- Estoy segura de que lo sabe, los muertos pueden escuchar nuestros pensamientos- dijo obsequiándole una sonrisa que fue respondida de la misma forma.

En otro lado de la villa se encontraba Xena, que había pasado el día entero con Neera, por la noche comieron tarta y estuvieron platicando por horas, ya la luna se encontraba en lo alto y la guerrera comenzó a despedirse.

- Neera, me encantaría quedarme pero ya es tarde y Gabrielle debe estar algo preocupada.

- Xena…no te vayas, quédate solo un rato más, además en la noche puede haber peligros.

- Con más razón, Gabrielle está sola. Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes

- No es eso…Gabrielle viaja contigo, y seguramente se sabe defender. Pero yo…bueno, la verdad me da algo de miedo quedarme sola- dijo con cara de angustia la joven, pero en realidad solo lo hacía para que Xena se quedara a dormir con ella en su casa.

- _¿Qué hago? Si en verdad es cierto lo de los peligros, no me gustaría dejarla sola, la posada está hasta el otro lado de la villa y si le pasa algo no podría ayudarla. Por otro lado…no le avisé a Gaby a donde iba, debe de estar preocupada, no la he visto desde la mañana, la quiero ver ¡Demonios! La necesito ver- _pensaba la guerrera mientras unos ojos grises la miraban suplicantes- De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo, pero me iré muy temprano en la mañana.

- Gracias- dijo sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que la guerrera esbozara una pequeña sonrisa- Ven, vamos a mi habitación.

- No, si quieres yo dormiré aquí abajo en el sillón.

- No dejare que duermas aquí, hace demasiado frío.

- Está bien, no te preocupes

- No guerrera, no discutas conmigo. Anda ven, subamos- dijo mientras Neera la tomaba por el brazo dirigiéndola a las escaleras.

La noche se tormo fría, Xena se encontraba dándole la espalda a la joven, quien trataba lentamente de acercarse a ella.

- Xena…¿Duermes?

- No, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Me abrazarías?- la guerrera no contestó nada, solo se giró y pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven quien por un momento dudó que aceptaría. Después de unos minutos ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Aún el día no se aclaraba por completo cuando la guerrera abrió los ojos y se percató de que la castaña estaba demasiado cerca de ella, tanto que casi estaba encima suyo. Por un momento quiso quedarse un poco más pero el recuerdo de Gabrielle invadió su mente haciendo que la guerrera se levantara lo más rápido posible, haciendo que Neera se sobresaltara un poco.

- Me tengo que ir Neera, gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ti- dijo dándole un fugaz beso a media boca.

- Ha…hasta luego- dijo trabándose un poco porque no esperaba ese tipo de despedida. Aunque no le desagrado del todo.

Salió de la casa, lo más rápido que pudo para estar junto a su bardo. Aún le costaba un monumental trabajo estar distanciada de ella.

Entró dando pequeños pasos a la posada, asegurándose de no hacer ruido ya que todos aún se encontraban dormidos. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y ahí estaba…tan hermosa como siempre. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Y la contemplo durante largo rato.

- Gabrielle…- dijo acariciando su mejilla delicadamente.

- ¡Xena!- dijo despertándose sobresaltada e inmediatamente la abrazó por el cuello fuertemente- Por todos los dioses ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estaba tan preocupada?- la guerrera se separó un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que los tenía bastante rojos.

- Lloraste ¿verdad?- la bardo simplemente asintió con la cabeza e hizo que Xena la volviera abrazar aún más fuerte- perdóname Gabrielle, perdóname…debí haberte avisado…no quise preocuparte- la bardo derramó una pequeña lágrima- no Gab…no llores por mi culpa soy una tonta- con un dedo la guerrera limpió la pequeña gota de el rostro de la rubia.

- Xena…Te busqué en todos lados…¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Estuve…con Neera- dijo dudando un poco.

- ¡¿Qué?

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>Y asi termina este tercer capitulo...¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo reaccionara Gabrielle? ¿Xena se quedará con Neera?<p>

Gracias por llegar hasta el final :D  
>Bueno ya saben, dejen algún review para que me digan si sigo escribiendo o mejor me dedico a hacer figuritas con plastilina.<p>

Saludos...


	4. Deuda

¡Que los dioses tengan misericordia de mí!

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón. Tardé muchísimo en actualizar. Lo siento de verdad.

Pero es que he tenido bastantes contratiempos. Se que no es excusa pero es la verdad D:

En fin, después de 1, 2, 3, 4, 25! días terminé el cuarto capítulo. Está un poquito más pequeño que los anteriores, pero pues me agradó el resultado final.

Y bueno ya se saben el cuento...

****Disclaimer: ****Los personajes son propiedad de Universal Studios y Renaissance Pictures.

No me golpeen por favor y...

**DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV<strong>

- ¡¿Que?- dijo separándose lo suficiente del abrazo de su amada como para verla directamente a los ojos. Después soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa- Es una broma verdad…dime que si…

- N…no Gab, estuve con ella- Estas últimas palabras fueron malinterpretadas por la bardo, sintió una enorme punzada en el corazón, el solo pensar que Xena había pasado la noche con alguien era un sentimiento terrible para ella, imaginar a alguien tocando, acariciando, abrazando y besando a su princesa hacía que su alma se cayera literalmente a pedazos.

- Suéltame…- Le dijo a la morena quien aún la mantenía abrazada, pero no hizo caso- suéltame Xena- Dijo subiendo la voz zafándose de sus brazos y parándose de la cama para darle la espalda ya que no quería que viera como las lágrimas se le iban acumulando en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué…que pasa Gabrielle?- Dijo mirándola bastante confundida.

- Nada, no pasa nada- Dijo hablando lo más serena posible, haciendo inimaginables esfuerzos para que su voz no se escuchara cortada.

- Gab…- Dijo acercándose por detrás tocándole el hombro.

- No me toques- Dijo volteándose con semblante enojado.

- Esta bien, pero dime que pasa.

- Pasa que soy una estúpida…eso pasa…yo llorando toda la noche de preocupación, mientras tu andabas por ahí con ella- Dijo esto último con una notable mueca de desprecio- Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de avisarme donde estabas.

- Discúlpame, sé que debí ha…

- ¿Discúlpame?- la interrumpió- ¿Crees que es suficiente un mísero discúlpame?- Xena estaba totalmente extrañada por el repentino cambio de humor que había tomado su bardo, no la comprendía y actitud no ayudaba mucho. Sí, se sentía culpable por haberla tenido preocupada, no quería ni imaginársela llorando, no le gustaba verla triste, odiaba eso, y más si ella misma era la que lo causaba.

- Gabrielle escucha, yo…

- No- La interrumpió de nuevo- ya no quiero oírte- La morena estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando, nunca la había visto de esa manera, tan seria…ya no sabía qué hacer solo se quedó inmóvil sin decir palabra.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con ella? Definitivamente sobro aquí- Dijo abriéndose paso para salir de la habitación pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta una mano la tomó del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Ahora si te importo? Yo no me merezco esto Xena, no te imaginas lo preocupada que estuve, pero qué más da si a ti te da igual.

- ¿Crees que no me importas?

- Pareciera…

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- La bardo giró el rostro sin mirar un punto en particular, lo único que quería era evitar la mirada de la guerrera. La verdad era que no estaba precisamente enojada con ella, el no haberle avisado solo era un extra, lo que en realidad la ponía irritada era el hecho de que había pasado la noche en la casa de esa mujer que tantos celos le provocaba, eso sí le hacía sacar chispas por los ojos.

La morena pasó su mano por el rostro de la rubia tratando de calmarla.

- No me toques- Dijo saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, pasó a lo largo de la taberna hasta salir de ella, no sabía a donde se dirigía solo quería alejarse, tembló cuando pasó por su mente la imagen de Neera burlándose de ella mientras abrazaba a Xena, fue ahí cuando sintió que una mano le impedía seguir avanzando.

- Gabrielle ¿Por qué corres?- La bardo no respondió, solo se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Xena, estaba molesta.

- No te quiero ver Xena…ahora no.

- No entiendo Gab, de verdad no te entiendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ya te dije que lo siento, y la verdad es que yo no me pensaba quedar con ella- Dijo sin seguir enternder la reacción de Gabrielle.

- Deberías pensar por lo menos en una mejor excusa.

- No son excusas- dijo comenzando a desesperarse.

- No me vuelvo a preocupar por ti Xena. Qué tonta fui. Vete con ella, por lo menos tendrás algo más de diversión- Dijo haciendo ademán de darse la vuelta e irse pero de nuevo la guerrera la detuvo- Déjame- Dijo firmemente.

- No, no quiero que vuelvas a correr.

- Suéltame Xena- dijo forcejeando, pero solo logró que la guerrera apretara bastante más fuerte su muñeca- Me estas lastimando.

- Está bien- Dijo soltándola- perdón, solo escúchame por favor- en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de súplica desesperada. Gabrielle solo resopló derrotada, no podía decirle que no a esos ojos que la hechizaban, los cuales se mostraban sumisos y suplicantes frente a ella- Tienes toda la razón al molestarte conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que yo no me pensaba quedar, no estaba entre mis planes te lo aseguro. Sabía que ibas a estar preocupada, pero nunca me imagine que te pondrías de este modo, créeme cuando te digo que me odio por el hecho de que tus ojos hayan derramado lágrimas por mi culpa, yo…perdóname. Detesto que te enojes conmigo, no lo soporto- Dijo agachando la cabeza completamente arrepentida, cosa que se le notaba hasta en su voz.

- ¿Cómo sé que es verdad?- Dijo evitando chocar sus ojos con los de la guerrera.

- Gabrielle…- Dijo buscándole insistentemente la mirada- veme por favor…- dijo suavemente haciendo que la bardo por fin cediera- ¿Me crees capaz de mentirte?- La bardo se dejó llevar por la sinceridad que Xena le transmitía, se encontraba desarmada, quería permanecer firme pero le era imposible caer rendida ante ella.

- Me preocupe mucho- Dijo respirando hondo para calmarse un poco y evitar que sus lágrimas delataran el dolor que le producía la situación.

- Lo sé, lo siento, discúlpame por favor.

- No…tú perdóname… No debí ponerme así- Estaba totalmente avergonzada de si misma.

- No, no te culpes, tú tienes toda la razón de ponerte así. ¿Me perdonarías Gabrielle?

- Solo si me abrazas- Le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Por supuesto- Xena se acercó a ella y abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia pegándola contra ella- yo te abrazaría por el resto de mi vida…- Gabrielle soltó un pequeño suspiro al oírla, sentía que sin esos brazos sosteniéndola flotaría…pero a la vez, esos brazos también impedían que cayera al piso embriagada totalmente por las palabras de Xena, nunca se imaginó algún escenario donde su guerrera le dijera algo así.

- Xena- una voz que provenía desde atrás interrumpió su momento.

- Neera ¿Qué pasa?- al oír ese odiado nombre la rubia no hizo más que girar los ojos.

- _"¿Por qué siempre tiene que llegar alguien a interrumpir?"- _pensaba Gabrielle mientras se separaba de su princesa.

- Hay unas personas muy extrañas en el establo, temo que sean ladrones.

- Ahora vuelvo- Dijo dirigiéndose a las dos jóvenes, dejándolas solas. Cosa que justamente era el plan de la joven. Cuando vio a la guerrera a una distancia considerable, se volvió a la bardo.

- ¿Te han dicho que disimulas muy mal?

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo con indiferencia, ya que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de hablar con ella.

- Por favor, se ve a leguas que estás tirada de amor por ella.

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Claro que me incumbe. Porque Xena me gusta mucho, la deseo…

- Te lo advierto, aléjate de ella si sabes lo que te conviene- Dijo tratando de ponérselo en claro- Xena es mía.

- No me amenaces, además le gusto.

- No sabes lo que dices, a Xena no le interesas.

- ¿Crees que no?- dijo riendo muy confiada de ella misma- ¿Por qué crees que no llegó ayer?…Porque se quedó en mi casa, a cuidarme. Prefirió quedarse conmigo que contigo. Solo imagínate…dormimos en mi cama, muy juntitas y abrazándonos…

- ¡Cállate!- dijo exasperada, le estaba colmando la paciencia. Sentía punzadas en todo el cuerpo el solo imaginarse esa escena. Pero por otro lado se alegró porque solo había dicho que habían dormido. Abrazadas, pero solo dormido.

- Solo te lo informo, voy a hacer lo que sea para tener a Xena, cosa que será dentro de muy poco tiempo. Y te aconsejaría que no te entrometieras- Dijo acercándose a su rostro mirándola muy fijamente en señal de advertencia. Pero la bardo no se dejó intimidar, ella también mantuvo la mirada firme en todo momento, no le iba a dejar el camino libre, no la iba a perder tan fácil.

- Ya veremos.

- ¿Todo está bien?- Dijo una voz que se aproximaba desde atrás ya conocida para las dos.

- Sí, solo estábamos charlando un poco -Dijo la joven aldeana, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Ya veo. Por cierto, cuando llegué no vi a nadie.

- Es que seguramente los espantaste con tu sola presencia. Muchas gracias Xena- dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de la guerrera con su brazos y se acercaba para plantarle un beso sobre los labios de la guerrera, quien permaneció estática sin mover ni un solo músculo al verla aproximarse. La bardo tenía los ojos llenos de rabia y furia, cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la joven.

- ¡Neera!- Dijo con una forzada sonrisa haciendo que pareciera lo más amable posible- me dijiste que tenías muchas cosas que hacer ¿Verdad?- Continuó cuando la voltearon a ver. Xena con una cara de no entender muy bien y Neera con la misma expresión forzada de Gabrielle.

- Sí- Dijo siguiéndole el juego, ya tendría otra oportunidad para cumplir su cometido, pensaba la joven- ya me iba. Hasta pronto, Xena- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra con un notable tono pícaro, pero no se fue sino después de dedicarle una amplia sonrisa a la rubia, haciendo que se enfureciera más. Quería matarla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer besarla enfrente de ella?

- Xena…- Dijo Gabrielle pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Xena estaba concentrada en el andar de Neera alejándose- ¡Xena!- Le tronó los dedos enfrente de su cara para que reaccionara.

- ¿Qué…qué pasa?- Reaccionó algo sorprendida.

- Nada. Es solo que te estoy hablando y no me haces caso. En fin… ¿Qué haremos hoy?- Dijo agregándole a la pregunta un tono sensual, rodeando la cintura de la guerrera con el brazo derecho.

- Lo que quieras, pero primero vamos por algo de comer, mi estómago me está gritando.

Cuando dieron fin a su desayuno salieron a recorrer la villa para ver si había algo interesante. Pero como aún era temprano solo encontraron gente haciendo sus labores matutinas, limpiando ventanas, haciendo compras para la comida, y algunas otras barriendo las entradas de sus casas.

- Xena ¡mira que lindas flores!- Dijo señalándolas con un dedo. Después corrió hacia ellas para verlas mejor. Eran tal vez unas cuatro o cinco docenas de flores color blanco que en las puntas de sus pétalos adquirían una todalidad violeta, no eran flores grandes pero tampoco eran muy pequeñas, sus pétalos parecían aterciopelados y desprendían un aroma muy dulce.

- ¿Te gustan?

- Mucho, están divinas.

- ¿Quieres una?

- Me encantaría pero no creo que a su dueña le agrade mucho. De hecho nos está viendo desde la ventana.

- Si, ya la vi. Aunque…no creo que corra mucho.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- La guerrera tomó una de las flores por el tallo y tiró de ella arrancándola de la alargada maceta. Y como si hubieran tocado el fruto prohibido, la señora salió a toda velocidad con sartén en mano.

- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?- Decía mientras se les acercaba con el utensilio en lo alto visiblemente enfurecida.

- ¡Usted es de mi club señora!- Le gritó sonriéndole, haciendo que se la mujer se detuviera en seco a un par de metros de ellas debido a la confusión de lo dicho por la guerrera- Sí, yo también uso sartenes como armas- El comentario no hizo más que enfurecer a la señora aún más- Vengan acá. Les daré su merecido.

- Corre- fue lo único que Xena le dijo a la bardo, ambas con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ambas empezaron a correr entre risas alejándose de la casa. Iban tan rápido que sin querer le tiraron el mandado a una mujer.

La señora las siguió algunos metros, con la misma mueca enfadada de querer sacudirles la cabeza de un sartenazo.

Cuando perdieron de vista a la señora se detuvieron a descansar en un angosto callejón, de unos tres o cuatro cuerpos de ancho. En el fondo de éste no había paso, estaba bloqueado por docenas de troncos apilados, que pertenecían seguramente a la carpintería del lugar.

Al voltear a verse, estallaron a carcajadas.

- Ten- Dijo ofreciéndole la delicada flor, una vez que se habían calmado.

- Gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa- Me sentí como niña haciendo travesura.

- Yo igual. Vamos, será mejor que sa…

- Al fin las…alcance- Dijo la señora dueña de las flores entre jadeos de cansancio.

- Lo sentimos mucho señora, es que…- dijo la guerrera precipitándose a ella, tratando de encontrar una excusa que pudiera sacarlas de ahí.

- Es que me gustaron mucho y le pedí que si tomaba una por mi- Continuó la bardo.

- ¿Ustedes son…son…novias, o algo por el estilo?- Xena y Gabrielle voltearon a verse la una a la otra sorprendidas ante el comentario- Por que si fuera así sería un lindo detalle de tu parte, y no les diría nada. Al contrario te hubiera dado algunas más. Pero si no…

- Sí- Dijo la bardo abrazando a Xena por la cintura, quien se puso instantáneamente tensa. Cosa que fué notoria para la mujer.

- Tú te ves bastante nerviosa…- Dijo señalando con los ojos a la guerrera- eso me hace pensar que no es cierto. Y tendré que hacer uso de mi sartén, de mi mejor sartén.

- No, no, pa…para nada- Dijo mientras tímidamente buscaba la mano de su compañera, y al encontrarla la estrechó fuertemente. Haciendo que Gabrielle se sonrojara.

- No me convences.

- De verdad…nos queremos mucho- Dijo abrazando a la rubia que permanecía todavía agarrada de ella.

- Lo sigo dudando.

- ¿Por qué no nos cree?

- No lo sé, haber…dense un beso.

El corazón de Gabrielle estalló de felicidad. Todo su interior saltó de emoción al escuchar a la mujer. Unos de sus tantos sueños se convertiría realidad esa era su oportunidad, no le importaba hacerlo solo por petición de la señora, quería besarla…anhelaba la calidez de esos suaves labios con los que cada noche soñaba. Quería sentirlos, quería morderlos, quería fundirse con ellos… ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrarle a Xena lo que sentía por ella que con un beso?

- ¿Cómo dijo?

- Sí, solo un beso. Si tanto se quieren como dices…no creo que haya ningún problema- Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Este…nos permite un momento- Dijo la guerrera alejándose unos metros de la mujer- Gabrielle…

- Xena, no quiero un sartén en mi cara.

- Tranquila, tengo un plan. Te puedo impulsar para que saltes por encima de ella y después yo…- la bardo la cayó poniéndole un dedo sobre la boca.

- Xena…hay una manera más fácil ¿No crees?

- Pero… ¿Estás segura?

- Vamos- Dijo tomándole la mano y llevándole a donde estaba la mujer.

- Está bien, lo haremos- dijo la Gabrielle ocultando totalmente su regocijo interior.

- Adelante…

Las dos se giraron para quedar de frente una a la otra, la bardo inhaló profundo y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la guerrera y se levantó levemente sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzarla mejor. La rubia se acercó a ella lentamente, cuando los rostros se encontraban separados por algunos centímetros, se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos momentos, sin apartar la vista de la otra, sin siquiera pestañear, solo pensando en ellas mismas. La bardo sintió un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, aún no podía creer que por fin la besaría.

Pero al ver el rostro de Xena que estaba tranquilo e inexpresivo por un momento dudó si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto ¿Qué tal si Xena no quería besarla? Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad para que hablara, ella sola había decidido que fuera así. Ella satisfacería su deseo pero… ¿Y Xena? Se preguntaba Gabrielle, no quería obligarla a que la besara. Las dudas comenzaban a asaltar a la bardo, su dilema crecía cada vez más, cada vez surgían más incógnitas en su interior. Sintió desvanecerse su cuerpo, sus dudas eran más fuertes que ella, la estaban dominando.

Por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos, ya no sabía ni donde estaba, veía todo gris, el miedo la había cegado…el miedo que había sentido siempre, el miedo de pensar que perdería a Xena. ¿Qué tal si ese beso fuera el detonante de su amistad? Una imagen traspasó su cabeza…La imagen de Xena alejándose, dejándola atrás… eso era la última que quería, no quería perderla nunca…

Pero unos brazos que rodearon su cintura interrumpieron abruptamente sus pensamientos, en todo momento había permanecido en la misma posición, estaba de frente a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y algo… no supo bien que era, como un brillo fugaz en los ojos de Xena, fué lo que despejó a la bardo de toda duda diciéndole que continuara. En ese momento una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se adueñó del rostro de Gabrielle. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue cerrando la distancia entre ambas bocas y cuando apenas se rozaron…

- ¡Gabrielle!- Dijo la voz de esa persona con la que Gabrielle soñaba cada noche con estrangular.

- ¡Qué!- Dijo tratando de controlar su ira. Gruñendo en su interior, mosqueada por la inoportuna intervención.

- ¿Podrías venir un momento?- Dijo fingiendo inocencia haciendo resoplar a la rubia, que de mala gana se aproximo hasta ella.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- dijo totalmente enfurecida.

- Tú me hiciste lo mismo en la mañana, me la debías- Le contestó con una enorme sonrisa- Por cierto buen día señora Fedora, que hermoso sartén- Añadió.

- ¿Por qué no te vas?

- No hace falta que me lo pidas. Nada más venía a eso. Adiós…Gaby- Se despidió guiándole un ojo. Los puños de Gabrielle perdían el color debido a la presión que ejercía en ellos, tratando de descargar- sin éxito- su ira contenida contra ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ah! ¡Que desgraciada! <strong>

**Pero...no podía ser tan fácil. Pobre Gabrielle la estoy haciendo enojar mucho, prometo ya no hacerlo...tanto.**

**NOTA: Espero que no sea necesario, pero... Lo del sartén, Xena sí usa un sartén como arma en el episodio "A Day in a Life" de la segunda temporada, el quince me parece. Es solo por si alguien no entendió, o no vio el capitulo. Que por cierto es de mis favoritos :D **

**Criticas...Bienvenidas ya lo saben.**

**Por favor, dejen un bonito, o si lo prefieren un no muy bonito review, pero dejen algo, la verdad es que todos sus comentarios motivan. **

**Y de nuevo disculpen por la tardanza...**


	5. Intrusos

¡He vuelto! y con un nuevo capítulo.

Pero antes de todo quiero agradecerles a todos los que han seguido esta historia, por tenerme paciencia, porque sé que a veces tardo mucho en subir un nuevo trozo. También gracias a esas personas que se han molestado en escribir un review, en agregarme a sus alerts o favoritos :D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Xena, Gabrielle y Argo- que se me había alvidado poner en los demás capítulos - son absoluta propiedad de Renaissance Pictures y Universal Studios.

Ahora sí... siéntense bien y disfrutenlo...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V<strong>

La bardo comenzaba a odiarla, Neera le había arruinado la mejor oportunidad que hasta ahora había tenido de besar a Xena.

- ¿Y la señora?- preguntó Gabrielle -una vez que Neera se había alejado- cuando se dio cuenta de que la guerrera se encontraba sola.

- Dijo que no quería perder más tiempo con dos muchachas enamoradas, que seguramente ya hasta la comida se le había quemado y se fue.

- Ya veo.

Después de eso no dijeron más, ambas quedaron sumidas en un silencio incomodo; algo que nunca les había pasado antes. No sabían que decir, como actuar, nada. Estaban bastante confundidas por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, lo que para ellas habían parecido interminables minutos, hasta que Xena carraspeó, desmoronando ese desagradable mutismo.

- Bueno… no nos podemos quedar todo el día aquí. Vamos por algo de comer, o desayunar, ya ni sé qué hora es. Vámonos- La bardo que aún seguía en un pequeño shock se limitó a sonreírle a la guerrera de manera tímida dándole a entender un asentimiento.

El resto del día pasó bastante rápido, y para suerte de Gabrielle, no se volvieron a encontrar a Neera en todo el día.

Cuando la noche ya se había hecho presente, Xena y Gabrielle por fin estaban en la habitación de la posada. Ninguna de las dos se había atrevido si quiera a mencionar lo que había estado a punto de suceder en la mañana.

- "_Todo esto es tan confuso… -_ pensaba Xena recargada sobre el marco de la ventana mirando uno de los pequeños faroles que iluminaban tenuemente la explanada principal_- Gabrielle se veía tan decidida a quererme besar… ¿Y si ella también me ama como yo a ella? ¡Rayos! ya no se ni en qué pensar, no he parado de ver su imagen acercarse a mi rostro, pude ver en su mirada amor, quería besarme estoy casi segura. Y en la mañana… ¿eran celos de que pasé la noche en casa de Neera? No Xena, no, no hagas caso a esas tontas suposiciones tuyas, ella te lo dijo estaba preocupada, muy preocupada, pero nada más no eran celos ni nada por el estilo. Seguramente tu mente te esta jugando una mala pasada y te está haciendo ver cosas donde en realidad no las hay. Gabrielle te ve como su amiga, por qué no lo entiendes de una vez por todas_"

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la bardo, que llevaba varios minutos mirándola desde la cama. Transportando a Xena al mundo real, fuera de sus pensamientos.

- Solo… pensaba un poco- dijo girándose pero sin verla a los ojos

- Haz estado muy pensativa desde que llegamos. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente Xena? ¿Qué te tiene tan callada?

Xena no sabía que contestarle, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle que ella era la causante de su locura. Ante la duda, inconcientemente Xena mordió su labio inferior, gesto que a la rubia le pareció por demás sensual.

- Créeme, no quieres saber.

- Sí, si quiero. Dime- insistió Gabrielle.

- No es nada importante, de verdad. Ahora vamos a dormir- dijo Xena eludiendo la interrogante.

Ella quería saber lo que le pasaba a su guerrera, le preocupaba demasiado para pasar por alto todos sus ratos de silencio, algo la angustiaba eso era seguro, pero no podía obligarla a que le contara sus pensamientos. En el fondo le dolía pensar que no le tuviera confianza de contarle lo que pasaba en su interior.

Gabrielle la amaba más que a su alma pero aún así, ella seguía siendo su amiga, quería ayudarla, pero no podría si Xena no se abría con ella. Resignada a que por el momento Xena no le contaría nada, prefirió cambiar de tema.

- Xena… ¿Nos podemos ir mañana?

- ¿Ya te quieres ir? ¿Acaso no te gusta el lugar?- dijo aliviada de que su bardo no siguiera insistiendo, ya que esta vez no sabría como zafarse.

- Sí, tiene cosas bonitas pero… lejos de relajarme como habíamos planeado, algunas situaciones- por no decir personas- me han estresado bastante.

- De acuerdo, mañana nos iremos- respondió después de pensar algunos segundos, Xena quería quedarse más tiempo, no le agradaba del todo la idea de irse porque eso significaría estar con Gabrielle las veinticuatro horas del día, y no es que no le gustara su compañía, al contrario, pero cada día se le hacía mas difícil controlar sus impulsos y ocultarle sus sentimientos a Gabrielle. Necesitaba más tiempo, no mucho, pero por lo menos el suficiente como para empezar a librar a sus pensamientos de esa pequeña bardo- Ahora me gustaría dormir- Dijo Xena acercándose a la cama, levantó las cobijas y se internó en ellas cerrando los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. Gabrielle hizo lo mismo y pasó su mano- como siempre- sobre la cintura de la guerrera y se afirmó a ella. Algunos segundos después Xena interrumpió el silencio en la habitación.

- Gabrielle no me abraces, por favor. Tengo mucho calor- mintió, ya que los roces de Gabrielle no le ayudarían mucho a sacarla de su mente.

- Sí. Lo siento- se disculpó y se giró dándole la espalda- _"No me mientas Xena, no hace calor. Por el contrario, yo diría que está haciendo frío. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás asqueada de mi por quererte besar? ¿Ya no me quieres?" -_ pensaba Gabrielle alarmada, ya que aunque hiciera un calor de los mil demonios Xena nunca había rechazado el dormir cerca de Gabrielle.

Al otro día, Xena despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz que asomaban por su ventana besaron su rostro. Talló sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos y se puso en pie para desperezarse del todo. Acomodó su cabello y se colocó la armadura. Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio no pudo evitar el chirriante ruido de la puerta, cosa que despertó a Gabrielle de sobresalto. Xena se dio cuenta y solo le dijo que iba por Argo para poder marcharse y salió.

- ¿A dónde tan temprano?- saludó el tabernero en busca de conversación. Pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que la guerrera no era muy platicadora.

- Voy por mi caballo, hoy nos iremos.

- No te ves muy entusiasmada- la guerrera no contestó, pero estaba en lo cierto- Cuida a Gabrielle, ella te quiere mucho- Xena movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo para después salir del lugar.

La bardo esperaba ansiosa el momento de su partida, no tendría que volver a ver a esa mujer que trataba de arrebatarle a Xena. Sin contar los momentos con Xena, Gabrielle solo se llevaba un lindo recuerdo de aquella villa; su nuevo amigo Deimon. Tenía que despedirse.

- Suerte pequeña.

- No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí.

- No es nada. Dale tiempo, ella te quiere mucho.

- Eso quiero creer- dijo con desgano volteando a mirar al suelo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sus ojos, tiene una mirada diferente, ya no me mira como antes. Cada día está menos conmigo. Ayer ni siquiera quiso que la abrazara. Algo, o alguien la ha cambiado. Tengo miedo de perderla…

- Ella te quiere y se preocupa mucho por ti. Solo ten paciencia.

- Gracias- agregó Gabrielle sinceramente- espero verte pronto.

- Yo también, aparte quiero oírte algún día contar una de tus historias.

- Seguro- La bardo se acercó al posadero y lo estrechó en un abrazo, besó su mejilla y se retiró a entrada de la villa, seguramente ahí encontraría a Xena.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Xena aún no llegaba, pensó en ir al establo a buscarla pero no quería volver a encontrarse con Neera. Así que optó por sentarse en el suelo al esperarla.

Pasó media marca de vela, y se empezaron a escuchar los casquillos de las herraduras de un caballo aproximándose, lo primero que a Gabrielle se le vino a la mente fue Argo, y eso quería decir que Xena también venía. Así que se paró rápidamente y sacudió su falda, y en efecto, cuando levantó la vista pudo ver a su guerrera acercarse, pero no venía sola.

- ¿Lista?- dijo Xena cuando tuvo a Gabrielle de frente, quien se encontraba con una expresión de pocos amigos, viendo a aquella mujer castaña quien se encontraba acariciando a Argo.

- Sí. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- dijo con tono de orden más que de pregunta.

- Claro- dijo la morena, y en seguida la bardo se la llevó a unos cuantos metros de ahí para que su conversación no fuera audible. Pero por el tono de voz de la bardo era casi inevitable.

- ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

- Viajará con nosotras.

- ¡Qué! Pe…pero ¡Por qué!- comenzaba a enfadarse- ¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes? ¿Mi opinión no cuenta?

- No grites, solo será un tramo. La dejaremos en una villa a unos días de aquí.

- !¿Días?

- Aparte…no sé cómo es que no te agrada. Mírala- agregó Xena volteando a mirarla- es muy linda.

- ¿Te…te gusta Neera?- cuestionó la bardo entrecortadamente, temerosa de la respuesta que podría avecinarse.

- Pues…supongo que si- sentenció sinceramente. Aún no tanto como Gabrielle, pero esa joven de ojos grises le gustaba y sin duda, Xena le estaba empezando a tomar cariño.

Gabrielle sintió una fría y profunda cuchillada en el corazón, de tan solo pensar que Neera era la causa de que Xena… su Xena se encontrara cada vez más distante con ella hacía que su alma se entumeciera y gritara de dolor.

- "_No me hagas esto…No, no, no_- negaba la bardo, no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar- _¿Cómo es que esa aldeana pudo enamorar a Xena en unos cuantos días y yo que llevo años intentándolo… ni si quiera puedo lograr que se fije en mí? Y ahora quiere llevarla con nosotras…No lo entiendo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?- _se preguntaba la bardo- _No, no seas tonta Gabrielle- _se dijo recobrando la cordura, un segundo antes de que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos_- Deja de comportarte como una niña… ¡Déjate de lloriqueos y lucha por la mujer que amas!"_

Salieron de la villa, y después de varias horas de caminar, con alguno que otro descanso que tomaban- ya que Neera no estaba acostumbrada a hacer viajes largos- comenzó tornarse rojo el cielo.

- Acamparemos aquí. Yo iré por algo de leña para la fogata- dijo Xena alejándose y dejando solas a Gabrielle y Neera. La bardo que tenía experiencia en eso de montar un campamento se acercó a Argo quien traía las mantas, tomó dos y la tercera se la arrojó en la cara a la castaña.

- Creo que no te agrado mucho.

- No. ¿Cómo crees?- ironizó molesta la bardo.

- Gracias, empezaba a preocuparme- exclamó Neera divertida siguiendo el juego irónico de Gabrielle, quien resopló para tratar de calmarse.

- _"Calma Gabrielle, no la vayas a ahorcar. Solo serán unos días recuérdalo_"

En otro lado del bosque Xena se encontraba recogiendo algunas ramas caídas que estuvieran secas y algo de yesca para iniciar el fuego. Mientras caminaba la guerrera recordaba la mañana de ese día cuando había ido al establo por su caballo…

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la joven cuando vio a Xena colocarle la silla de montar y las alforjas a ese caballo dorado ya conocido.

- Preparo a Argo para irnos.

- ¿Volverás?

- No lo sé. No puedo prometerte nada.

- Y… ¿Hacia donde irás?

- No tengo un plan en particular aunque pensaba ir a Tricca, he oído que desde hace semanas tienen algunos problemas con unos maleantes.

- Tricca…Eso está al este de aquí ¿Verdad?- La guerrera asintió- ¿Puedo…puedo pedirte algo Xena? No te sientas obligada a decir que si pero…

- ¿Qué es?- interrumpió la morena.

- Llévame contigo- soltó sin más. Xena quedó sorprendida ante la petición de la joven castaña, pero en el fondo, inconcientemente le alegro.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Olvídalo. Lo lamento. No debí ni siquiera preguntarlo.

- No, no me malentiendas. Es que… ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta tu hogar? ¿No estás a gus…?- se detuvo la guerrera al notar algo extraño debajo de la blusa de la joven- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- ¿Donde?

- En tu brazo.

- Nada, no es nada- contestó volteándose un poco.

- Si que lo es. Déjame ver.

- No, está bien.

- Por favor…- dijo casi en un susurro convenciendo a la joven, quien bajó la manga izquierda de su blusa y así dejar al descubierto uno de sus hombros y parte de su espalda, permitiendo ver varios moretones coloreados en morado, y algunos otros con tonalidades verdosas que contrastaban con lo blanco de su piel. Muestras de que alguien la había golpeado- ¿Quién te hizo eso?- preguntó demandante casi gritando.

- Por eso me quiero ir… este no es un hogar- exclamó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Xena.

- Fue tu padre ¿verdad?- dijo la guerrera, pero no le dio oportunidad a la joven de replicar nada, solamente se dio la vuelta a paso grande encaminándose hacia la salida del establo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A dejarle unas cosas en claro a ese hombre que se hace llamar tu padre.

- No, no hace falta. Deja todo como esta- inquirió deteniéndola del brazo, haciendo que se volteara, dejandolas frente a frente.

- ¡No! ¿Quién se cree que es tu padre para hacerte esto?- agregó Xena tomándola suavemente por los ambos hombros tratando de no lastimarla.

- No es mi padre, de hecho…no es nada de mí- exclamo quedamente- Luego te contaré- explicó la joven al ver la cara de perplejidad de Xena- Solo sácame de aquí, quiero volver a mi hogar, a mi verdadero hogar. Por eso quiero irme contigo.

- De acuerdo- dijo la guerrera y la acercó a ella para darle un abrazo tratando de consolar esas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias! Sí, a tí. Por terminar de leer hasta el final.<p>

Dudas y/o aclaraciones llamar al... ¡DEJEN UN REVIEW!

Lo pido de rodillas, de verdad quiero saber qué les gusta y lo que no. Si me hacen ese pequeño favor, prometo subir el siguiente capitulo entre mañana y pasado mañana.

¡Saludos!


	6. Discusiones

Lo prometido es deuda, un poquito noche pero aqui está otro cacho.

Creo que eso de actualización por review sí funcionó. Haha, pero igual ya les debía una actualización rápida por todo ese tiempo perdido que gastaban en revisar los updates.

Por cierto, cada capitulo nuevo generalmente lo leo unas dos o tres veces antes de subirlo tratando de que no se me haya pasado alguna palabrilla traviesa con algun error o algo así- algunos dirán que exagero, pero pues ¿qué le vamos a hacer? así soy- Ayer estuve releyendo los capítulos anteriores, y me encontré con pequeños errores en algunas palabras y orden de las mismas que podían haber confundido a uno que otro lector. Y si eres de ellos... PERDÓN. Y sé que es mi trabajo, pero si detectas algún error o algo que te confundió porque no está bien redactado o algo por el estilo, házmelo saber.

En fin...

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle son absoluta propiedad de Renaissance Pictures y Universal Studios. -Que tedioso es ponerlo ¬¬

¡Listo! Tallen sus ojillos y...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VI<strong>

Cuandola guerrera regresó cargada de montones de madera, se dispuso a encender el fuego para entrar en calor, puesto que amenazaba con hacer viento.

Cenaron un poco de pan y queso, no había mucho tema de conversación más que algunas preguntas triviales que Neera le hacía a la morena.

Gabrielle estaba cansada, había habido muchos golpes emocionales en su día, así que para no tener que ver la cara de Neera embobada con Xena, prefirió irse a acostar, rogando porque al despertar todo hubiera sido solo un mal sueño.

- Bueno- bostezó estirando los brazos, levantándose del tronco en el que estaba sentada- ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

- Xena…vas a pensar que es tonto pero… es la primera vez que duermo al aire libre y no lo sé, me da algo de miedo que aparezcan bandidos o animales raros- exclamó la castaña haciendo que la bardo- que aún se encontraba despierta- torciera los ojos harta de la actitud inocencia que había adoptado.

- Tranquila, lo más peligroso que te puede salir aquí es un conejo.

- A lo mejor tienes razón, pero me sentiré más segura si duermes junto a mí- Gabrielle se levantó rápidamente al escuchar la proposición de la joven.

- Creo que no lo sabes Neera- se internó la bardo en la plática, abrazando a la guerrera por la espalda- pero Xena y yo dormimos juntas.

- ¿Y eso qué?- replicó

- Que hoy no va a ser la excepción.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que Xena decida, Gabrielle?

- ¿Saben? Lo único que quiero es dormir- aclaró Xena retirando delicadamente los pequeños brazos que rodeaban su cintura- Y les pido de la manera más amable que puedo que dejen de discutir por hoy ¿Quieren?- dijo para después recostarse sobre una de las mantas que yacían en el suelo.

Gabrielle y Neera se miraron con recelo la una a la otra, gesto que se traducía en sus ceños fruncidos.

Xena por su parte, tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir sus miradas de disgusto entre ellas, no entendía por qué se comportaban así, si cuando ella estaba sola con alguna de las dos, se comportaban como las personas más dulces del mundo, pero cuando estaban juntas se desataba un torbellino.

Momentos después, la guerrera sintió como dos esbeltas figuras se recostaban junto a ella a cada lado. Sintió una mano pasar sobre su abdomen e inmediatamente reconoció el toque de Gabrielle, que lo identificaría hasta en el mismo Tártaro. Mientras que al otro lado unas manos se afianzaban de uno de sus brazos. Pasados los minutos la Xena sentía las respiraciones cálidas y tranquilas de ambas sobre su cuello, que contrastaban con la suya que se comenzaba a agitar y cada vez se hacia más audible. Fue entonces cuando se levantó de sopetón, haciendo que se despertaran sobresaltadas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Gabrielle un tanto alarmada mirando hacia todos lados en busca de algún peligro.

- Nada, lo siento. Pero es que no me gusta dormir en medio- se apresuró a decir tratando de normalizar su semblante- no me puedo mover a gusto.

- Ya la oíste Neera muévete.

- ¡Muévete tú!

- No, no, no. No empiecen por favor. Yo dormiré allí- dijo señalando el otro lado de la fogata contrario a ellas- Sola. ¿De acuerdo?

No muy convencidas, pero ambas asintieron.

- _"Está bien, no dormirás conmigo, pero tampoco junto a ella_"- pensaba Gabrielle mientras se cubría la cabeza con su manta.

Aliviada, Xena inhaló hondo. No es que no le gustara estar entre ellas dos, al contrario, le encantaba, y por eso mismo se había cambiado de lugar, era demasiada tentación para ella el tenerlas tan cerca.

En el desayuno del día siguiente...

- Neera, por favor- decía la guerrera volteando la cara al momento en que la joven se le acercaba con cuchara en mano para ofrecerle la comida en la boca- No quiero hacer estas ridiculeces. Tengo manos, puedo comer sola.

- Si, déjala. Xena no es una bebe. Aparte, ella no quiere tu comida. ¿Verdad cariño?- dijo mirándola con la cara más tierna que pudo.

- "_¿Cariño? ¿Gabrielle me dijo cariño? Por Zeus, ya estoy oyendo cosas_"- pensaba Xena pero sus gritos la distrajeron.

- A ti nadie te pregunto. ¿Por qué no vas a hacer garabatitos en tus papeles?

- Garabato te voy a dejar hecha la cara si no te…

- ¡Ya basta!- gritó- ¿No pueden estar un solo día sin pelear?

- ¡No!- respondieron al unísono.

- No le grites- demandó Gabrielle empujándola por los hombros.

- Fuiste tú. Tu voz chillona es inconfundible.

Xena estaba un poco harta de sus discusiones. No entendía porque se la pasaban todo el tiempo discutiendo. Sabía que ambas no se agradaban, pero nunca pensó que todo en todo el viaje no dejarían de discutir- a veces- por tonterías.

- ¿Saben qué? Mejor continuamos, en lo que acaban sus peleas nos va a dar medio día.

Resignada a que no iba a probar bocado por ahora, agarró a Argo de mala gana y empezó a caminar.

- Felicidades Gabrielle, haz echo que Xena se fuera.

- ¿Yo? Pero si tú eres la que se la pasa todo el día molestándola y eso acaba por hartarla- le dijo con voz firme y enseguida se fue tras de Xena.

- Xena…

- ¡Qué!- dijo volteándose bruscamente haciendo que Gabrielle se paralizara- Lo siento Gab, no quise gritarte es que…

- No importa. Xena ¿Cuánto más tardaremos en llegar? De verdad que estoy a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

- Hay Gab- dijo riendo- Pues, tú y yo haríamos como dos días tal vez tres, pero con Neera…no sé bien. Perdón por no avisarte que iba a venir con nosotras, fue de improvisto. Ella me pidió venir porque…

- Xena -interrumpió Gabrielle- La verdad no me interesa- la bardo no estaba de humor como para hablar de ella. Después hubo un pequeño silencio.

- Gabrielle- dijo suavemente deteniendo su caminar- sé que no es fácil convivir con alguien que no te agrada pero, ten paciencia ¿Si?- dijo sonriéndole como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y le besó la mejilla a la bardo.

Gabrielle quedó embobada por el presionar de esos labios que tanto le encantaban contra su piel. Eran pocas las muestras de afecto que Xena le obsequiaba desde que habían salido de la villa. Dio un suspiro, y asintió- Andando- continuó dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

Pasaron un par de días, los cuales no fueron bastante diferentes a los anteriores. Las provocaciones de la joven cada vez eran más directas, Gabrielle sabía que no lo podía hacer tan descaradamente como Neera pero de una u otra manera también se le insinuaba a la guerrera.

- Xena, hice un guiso solo para ti- dijo una noche sirviendo cuidadosamente un humeante plato.

- Tengo que admitirlo Neera, huele delicioso- agregó desde un rincón la bardo, quien estaba sentada, y mantenía su espalda apoyada sobre un árbol. Sosteniendo sobre su regazo un pergamino.

- Sí, lo sé. Lastima que solo alcance para dos platos- dijo mientras servia el segundo plato, que sería para ella.

- ¿Quieres parte del mío Gab?- preguntó Xena viendo que Gabrielle no comería nada.

- No, estoy bien. No tengo hambre- agregó una bardo sonriente.

Aceptando la respuesta de la rubia, la guerrera movió el plato en pequeños círculos para que se incorporaran los sabores, acto seguido, se llevó una cucharada a su boca.

- Es bastante…- dijo masticando al mismo tiempo en que trataba de ocultar una cara de disgusto- crujiente.

- ¿Crujiente? Xena que cosas dices, solo tiene agua, verduras y…- se interrumpió ella misma cuando notó algo extraño en su platillo, que, efectivamente crujía con cada masticar. En seguida se sacó el bocado de la boca, de la manera mas decente posible y limpió con uno de sus dedos el oscuro rastro de sus labios- tierra- dijo por fin cuando identificó el intruso en su comida- ¡Gabrielle!- gritó levantándose furiosa dirigiéndose a grandes pasos a donde se encontraba la rubia.

- Si, dime- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, disimulando ignorar el por qué de la reacción de Neera.

- Eso es fue muy bajo Gabrielle, hasta para tí.

- ¿Puedes ser más específica?

- Sé que fuiste tu.

- ¿Yo?- dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendida- Yo seria incapaz de sabotear tu comida. Además yo solo he estado haciendo…tu sabes…garabatitos- dijo poniendo cara de inocencia, cosa que Neera no lo creyó en absoluto.

- Te queda muy mal esa cara de niña buena que tienes.

- Lo que digas, ahora hazte a un lado que me tapas la luz y no puedo escribir.

Sabiéndose impotente para arrancarle los cabellos a Gabrielle, se dió la vuelta entre murmuros apretando sus dientes y puños.

- Dormiremos igual que siempre ¿De acuerdo?

- Como quieras- respondió la castaña- pero te perderás del calor que pensaba darte esta noche- dijo haciéndole gestos muy sensuales frente a Xena, y al último le aventó un beso al aire. Tomó su manta se giró dándoles la espalda. La guerrera no podía disimular la gran sonrisa que le había provocado el comentario.

- ¿De que te ríes?- dijo mosqueada por la actitud de Neera, pero lo que más le molestaba era que Xena le estuviera haciendo caso, o peor aún, que le gustaran sus gestos.

- De nada. Es solo que…

- ¿Que, qué Xena?- cruzó los brazos.

- Es solo que ya tienes sueño y estás empezando a ver cosas. Vamos a dormir.

- ¿Puedo dormir junto a ti?- agregó suavemente.

- No quiero problemas Gabrielle

- ¿Es por ella que ya no quieres estar conmigo?- la guerrera no contestó- Anda. Por favor.

- No Gab.

- Xena… quiero estar contigo… como antes.

- Mañana por la tarde llegaremos, seguramente va a ser el último día que estemos con ella. Ahora ve a descansar- Gabrielle obedeció y se recostó.

Descansar. Esa palabra había perdido el significado para Gabrielle.

Y el día siguiente llegó, la bardo despertó casi al mismo tiempo que Neera y ambas vieron a Xena sentada y puliendo su espada.

- Buenos días- saludó la guerrera- vaya hasta que se dignan a despertar.

- Buenos días- dijeron ambas.

- Tenía mucha hambre así que comí algo mientras estaban dormidas. En lo que ustedes desayunan yo iré a darme un baño a un pequeño lago que encontré.

- Yo voy contigo Xena- dijo Neera pero la guerrera no la escucho ya que se había alejado unos metros.

- Ah no- dijo Gabrielle deteniendo por la blusa a la castaña, quien ya se iba corriendo hacia donde había ido Xena- tú te vas a quedar aquí.

- Suéltame- demandó la joven librándose del agarre- Gracias Gabrielle, ahora nunca podré alcanzarla- dijo al notar que la había perdido de vista y no había visto hacia donde se dirigió.

- Que triste- exclamó la bardo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasaron algunos minutos, ya habían recogido y guardado las mantas y se habían encargado de deshacer la fogata.

- ¿Qué escribes?- preguntó Neera, quien ya se había aburrido de quedarse sentada sin hacer nada.

- La manera en que me gustaría deshacerme de ti- dijo seria pero la joven rió ante el comentario.

- Esto es muy entretenido ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto. Es decir, es muy divertido verte estallar de celos cada vez que me le acerco a Xe…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren qué tenemos aquí, parece que nos divertiremos un rato- dijo un hombre de estatura no muy alto mientras miraba a las dos de arriba a abajo.

- ¡Lárguense de aquí!- dijo Gabrielle levantándose tratando de parecer firme pero su voz temblorosa no ayudaba mucho. Eran cinco hombres, todos con espadas enfundadas. Sería difícil y más sabiendo que Neera nunca en su vida había luchado con alguien.

- La pasaremos bien. Prometo ser dulce- decía un hombre mientras se iba acercando a ellas.

- Me dan asco- exclamo la castaña enfadándolos a todos.

- ¡Mátenlas!- gritó el hombre vestido con traje de guerrero que se adivinaba solo con verlo de que era la cabecilla del grupo. Inmediatamente los cuatro hombres restantes se abalanzaron contra ellas corriendo, Gabrielle dio una maroma y pudo alcanzar su cayado. La rubia logró superarlos repartiéndoles golpes y bloqueando cada unos de sus movimientos. Cuando cayeron por segunda vez, los tres hombres acordaron atacarla al mismo tiempo y de frente, pero la bardo detuvo la arremetida de las afiladas espadas y en seguida derribó a uno golpeándolo atrás de las rodillas, acto seguido hizo girar en el aire al otro con un golpe en la mandíbula propinado por su cayado y al tercero y último bastó con una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire. Y para asegurarse de que no se levantaran les dió algunos golpes más sobre sus espaldas.

Cuando pensó que todo había acabado, alzó su rostro y pudo ver como un hombre de larga cabellera aventaba a la castaña bruscamente haciéndola caer. El sujeto desenvainó su espada y se colocó frente a ella dispuesto a acabar con la vida de la joven, quien permanecía tirada en el suelo con semblante pálido y con una expresión de terror que se dibujaba en su rostro.

- _"¡Demonios!"-_ pensó Gabrielle. Por más que le cayera mal y a veces hasta la odiara con todas sus fuerzas, no podía dejar que simplemente la mataran. Así que corriendo y con ayuda de su cayado, logró desviar el ataque pero no pudo evitar recibir un corte en el brazo haciéndola soltar su arma, fue ahí cuando el hombre aprovechó para patearla en una de sus piernas haciéndola doblarse. El hombre no iba a perder oportunidad de asestarle un rodillazo en el rostro a la rubia, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo no supo bien ni de donde pero recibió un puñetazo en el rostro rompiéndole nariz y parte del labio haciéndolo caer con un intenso mareo y un terrible dolor.

- ¡Xena!- exclamó alarmado el hombre que había ordenado matarlas.

- Dame una buena razón para no matarlos aquí mismo- exclamó extremadamente furiosa, intimidándolo y haciéndolo retroceder.

- Bueno…tu sabes…- decía nervioso mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos- uno tiene que vivir de algo.

- Eres un miserable- fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de que Xena clavara su espada en su abdomen atravesándolo de lado a lado. Los otros cuatro hombres se alejaron horrorizados ante la escena corriendo entre tropezones y traspiés.

La guerrera retiró al hombre de su espada con una patada e inmediatamente fue hacia donde estaba Gabrielle y Neera.

- ¿Están bien?- preguntó angustiada.

- Sí, solo…- dijo la bardo quitando la mano que presionaba la herida de su brazo para poder mostrársela. Xena vio que no era un corte profundo, pero aún así tendrían que vendarlo.

- Estarás bien, iré por agua para limpiar la herida- dijo antes de retirarse de vuelta al lago, con un pequeño balde.

- Gabrielle…gracias- pronunció la castaña con total y sincero agradecimiento. La bardo solo asintió, sintiéndose bien con ella misma por haber actuado de la manera correcta y no haberse dejado controlar por su odio.

Después atender a Gabrielle continuaron su camino y a las pocas horas llegaron- después de casi una semana de viaje- a su destino.

* * *

><p>Sinceramente pensé que tardarian más. Pero pensé que se haría algo tedioso- como el Disclaimer- leer y leer discusiones.<p>

Y ya saben... si quieren dejen un review... o dos... o si quieren no y ya. Aquí a nadie se le obliga a nada, solo es para que te entretengas un rato y te olvides de que debes de tender tu cama :D

Saludos


	7. Trago amargo

Hola, aquí les hago entrega del séptimo capitulo de la historia.

Perdón por el retraso pero, como la semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños, me anduvieron trayendo de aquí para allá y la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo.

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío todo es propiedad de Renaissance pictures y Universal Studios.

Palomitas, refresco y...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VII<strong>

- Llegamos- dijo Xena señalando la aldea que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

- No, guerrera. No me puedes dejar aquí- intervino cuando le vio las intenciones a Gabrielle de empezar a despedirse- Vamos. Al menos tienes que conocerlos- insistía mientras la halaba por el brazo, quien sin oponer resistencia se dejaba llevar. La bardo solo giraba los ojos llevando por las riendas a Argo.

Los caminos empedrados eran los encargados de conducirlas por aquellas amplias calles que poseía la villa; no era tan pintoresca como la anterior pero no por eso dejaba de tener un ambiente agradable. Los rostros sonrientes de la gente dejaban entrever que era una aldea pacífica y armoniosa.

La joven estaba maravillada, corría y daba vueltas por todos lados, parecía una niña pequeña en día de solsticio emocionada por abrir sus regalos.

- ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Xena cuando notó que el semblante de la castaña se había tornado serio de un momento a otro.

- Sí, es que… diez años es mucho tiempo…todo está tan cambiado- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

- No te preocupes, podemos pregu…

- No- se adelantó Neera- Aún reconozco el lugar. Es solo que… aún no puedo creer que esté en casa…y todo gracias a ti.

La bardo que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de ellas, pudo oler las intenciones de Neera de saltar a Xena para abrazarla, así que rápidamente se interpuso entre las dos evitando ese contacto y ganándose un mohín por parte de Neera.

- Y bien… ¿Hacia dónde?- dijo tratando de parecer ajena a las intenciones de la joven.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, cuando la joven abrió la puerta divisó una silueta que yacía sentada sobre una silla meciéndose lentamente con la vista fija sobre la chimenea.

- ¿Mamá?- dijo suavemente tocando su hombro.

- Nee…Neera ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú?-

El reencuentro fue sorpresivo y emotivo. Un fuerte abrazo, lágrimas y muestras de afecto sellaron el momento.

- Espera a que te vea tu hermano. Mira cuanto has crecido- decía la señora con la mejor de sus sonrisas- Y dime, ¿Con quién vienes?- dijo la señora, ya que estaba tan entusiasmada por el regreso de su hija que no notó que venía con alguien más.

Las presentaciones fueron acompañadas por múltiples agradecimientos por parte de la señora, que aún no podía creer que su hija hubiera vuelto a casa como tantas veces soñó.

Después de convencerlas- en especial a Gabrielle- de que se quedaran a cenar, Xena y su bardo acordaron dar una vuelta por las calles, para darles un poco de privacidad al fin y al cabo tendrían mucho de que hablar después de haber pasado tantos inviernos sin verse.

Ambas salieron de aquella morada y sin tenerlo previsto, la bardo rozó la mano de Xena con la suya haciendo que a la guerrera se le erizara la piel. ¿A quién engañaba? Podría tal vez distraerse con alguien más pero nunca, por más que lo intentara dejaría de amar a Gabrielle, nada tenía el suficiente poder para arrancarle el amor por su bardo; desde que la conoció, ella se había convertido en su camino, su luz, su vida, su razón por quien vivir.

- ¿Quieres un beso?

- ¿Qué?- exclamó la guerrera parándose en seco.

- Que si quieres ver eso- dijo la bardo señalando un pequeño cartel que anunciaba una pequeña obra de teatro del lugar. Que sería representada por algunos jóvenes del lugar.

- Sí, vamos- _"Hay Xena, lávate las orejas"- _se reprendía.

Al lugar no se le podía llamar teatro, ni siquiera uno pequeño. Una tarima y unas cortinas color azul marino eran el intento de teatro. Se sentó el público en las pequeñas butacas y fueron apagadas unas cuantas velas para que el único lugar iluminado fuera el escenario.

Aprovechando la situación, la bardo se acercó y acurrucó en Xena excusándose con que una de las paredes de madera estaba dañada y dejaba entrar una corriente de aire.

La historia no tenía una pinta interesante, más que nada habían entrado para matar el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena. Tan entretenida estaba que Xena se quedó dormida. Al terminar la representación, la rubia se percató que su amada dormía, no quería despertarla, quería disfrutar verla soñar, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía dormir así… tan tranquila. Pero no podían quedarse ahí para siempre. Así que con todo el pesar del mundo, la bardo se incorporó y susurró al oído su nombre. La guerrera lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, pero se incorporó de un respingo cuando sintió que Gabrielle besaba su oreja. La bardo se echó a reír ante la reacción.

- Pelearás contra veinte a la vez, pero para ver una obra… simplemente no eres buena.

- Qué graciosa- ironizó- Aún tenemos algo de tiempo ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- _"Besarte"- _pensó- No lo se… ¿Qué tal si… solo caminamos por ahí?

Cuando salieron aún había luz de día, caminaron por un largo rato en el cual la bardo utilizaba cualquier pretexto para abrazar a Xena, o para tomar su mano.

Al final, terminaron bajo la sombra que les obsequiaba un gran manzano; Xena recargada sobre el tronco y Gabrielle recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su guerrera.

Segundos después Gabrielle recordó los dulces que había comprado. Estaba tan cómoda junto a Xena que los había olvidado. Después de desatar el pequeño nudo, la bardo le acercó la bolsita a la guerrera para que tomara uno, pero ésta, en vez de comerlo, se lo dio en la boca a su bardo; esa era la oportunidad perfecta para poder tocar sus labios sin levantar sospecha.

- Y dime… ¿De qué trató la obra?- dijo mientras jugueteaba con el rubio cabello Gabrielle, enredando y desenredando sus dedos en él.

- Pues…- tragó el pequeño dulce- contaba la historia de un muchacho y una joven- comenzó la bardo, pero en realidad no tenía nada que ver con la obra- que se conocieron cuando eran prácticamente unos niños pasaron los años y se convirtieron en grandes amigos, fue entonces cuando el joven se dio cuenta de que no era simple amistad lo que sentía por ella, más bien estaba enamorado. Intentó confezarselo en varias ocasiones pero a la hora de la hora, el miedo de perder su amistad lo invadía. ¿Tú que dirías si alguien muy cercano a ti te dijera que te ama? Por ejemplo- se incorporó Gabrielle sin dejar de verla a los ojos- ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que estoy enamorada de ti?

- _"Me harías la persona más feliz del mundo"-_ Yo… yo creo que depende de si yo estoy también enamorada de ti ¿No crees?

- Sí, pero… ¿Y si no lo estuvieras… qué me dirías?

- Yo…- tardó unos segundos en contestar- no lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?

- Sí, es que… no me lo imagino- dijo e inconcientemente se perdió en la inmensidad de las deslumbrantes esmeraldas que la bardo tenía por ojos.

La guerrera decía la verdad. No se imaginaba cómo se sentiría no estar enamorada de Gabrielle. Había pasado tanto tiempo amándola que se había olvidado cómo era verla como amiga.

- Xena- dijo sacudiéndola del brazo al ver que la guerrera se encontraba como ida.

- Lo siento- dijo volviendo en sí- Me perdí en tus ojos.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendida pero con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

- Nada, nada, olvídalo- _"¡Rayos! Volví a pensar en voz alta, debo de ser más cuidadosa con lo que digo, no es que no sea verdad pero…_"

- Dilo de nuevo, por favor- dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y mirándola con una tierna sonrisa junto con ojos suplicantes que brillaban de ilusión.

- _"No Gab, no me mires así, no te puedo negar nada si me miras de esa forma. No Xena, no cedas ante esa mirada… Hazte la dura"_- se repetía en su mente, pero sabía que con esos ojos le era imposible competir y salir victoriosa, así que resignada a que esa batalla la tenía perdida, suspiró audiblemente y la bardo inmediatamente se supo triunfante.

- Me perdí en tus ojos Gabrielle. Son… son muy bonitos- dijo Xena haciendo que la bardo acentuara considerablemente su sonrisa - ¿Feliz?

- Mucho. Y… ¿Te digo un secreto?- dijo mientras con dos de sus dedos caminaba ascendentemente sobre uno de los brazos de la guerrera.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza enternecida por el rubor formado en las mejillas de la bardo, causado por su anterior confesión.

Gabrielle le hizo una seña para que se agachara y Xena obedeció.

- Los tuyos son hermosos- dijo en susurro con tono seductor haciendo que Xena mordiera sus labios y se estremeciera cuando sintió los labios de la bardo rozando contra su oído.

- Y tú lo eres más- sentenció con una amplia sonrisa viéndola a los ojos.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto que sí. No cualquiera puede presumir que tiene una amiga hermosa.

Amiga. Otra vez esa palabra, otra vez esa expresión que cada vez era más odiada por Gabrielle, quería materializar la palabra y arrojarla al piso con todas su fuerzas. Quería, deseaba y anhelaba ser más. ¿Acaso nunca podría pasar de ser eso… una simple amiga?

- Ahora regresemos a la casa- dijo Xena levantándose- Ya nos han de estar esperando.

- No, no quiero ir- respondió la bardo, quien se encontraba aún en el suelo haciendo pucheros.

- Y yo no quiero que me hagas esas caras. Anda, vamos- decía mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- Comerás bien. Mira, imagínate un gran plato de humeante comida…- le decía la guerrera mientras la llevaba por los hombros encaminándose de regreso, pero Gabrielle se agachó para salir del agarre.

- No, ve tú- interrumpió.

- Anda Gab, solo serán un par de horas, quizá menos.

- No. ¿Por qué no sólo nos vamos?

- Si sigues así no me quedará de otra más que llevarte cargando.

- Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras- dijo mezclando los tonos desafiante y juguetón.

- No me retes bardo- Gabrielle se limitó a levantar una de sus cejas, para después comenzar a correr. Pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, sintió un brazo atrapar su cintura, para después cargarla como "costal de papas".

- No Xena, eso no se vale- decía mientras pataleaba.

- Yo te lo advertí.

- De acuerdo, yo camino. Bájame- Xena obedeció y la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Pero solo logró que Gabrielle volviera a correr, la guerrera solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Esta vez decidió darle un poco de ventaja a la bardo.

Gabrielle no paraba de correr, y cada ciertos metros volteaba a ver atrás para dónde se encontraba Xena, pero ésta aún se encontraba parada. Cuando perdió de vista a la guerrera, se refugió detrás de un pozo de agua, y esperando no ser encontrada apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aire. Fue ahí cuando vio aterrizar delante de ella un par de botas negras ya más que bien conocidas para ella. Cuando alzó su vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la guerrera, le sonrió inocente como una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura, Xena no hizo más que devolverle la sonrisa y volverla a cargar.

- ¿Me bajas?- dijo cuando habían avanzado unos pasos.

- No Gab, no voy a caer de nuevo.

- Anda, prometo no volver a correr.

- Sé que no lo harás, porque no te bajaré.

- Mala- dijo fingiendo enojo, porque Gabrielle adoraba que Xena la cargara.

Al llegar, un joven desconocido hasta ahora para ellas dos, les abrió la puerta. Poco después les fue presentado como el hermano de Neera; Urian, que era dos años mayor que ella, era un joven delgado, pero denotaba cierta musculatura seguramente por el trabajo diario, tenía cabello castaño tirando a rubio, sus mechones caían lacios sobre su frente dándole una apariencia bastante atractiva.

Las tres mujeres recién llegadas repitieron platos ya que llevaban varios días sin comer del todo bien, puesto que tenían que repartir la comida de dos personas en tres porciones.

Comieron guisado de cordero junto con patatas rellenas de queso y para fortuna de Gabrielle, de postre tenían nada más y nada menos que pan de nuez.

- Bueno… es tarde y tenemos que irnos- puntualizó Gabrielle, que no se la había pasado del todo mal en la cena, lo que sí, era que le estaban empezando a hartar los jueguitos de pies bajo la mesa de que Neera había mantenido con Xena durante toda la cena.

- No pueden irse así nada más- agregó el joven, que desde que había llegado, no le quitaba los ojos encima a Gabrielle.

- Haremos una pequeña fiesta, en su honor- dijo Odile; madre de la joven.

- No es necesario- exclamó Xena.

- ¿Cómo de que no? Insisto, por lo menos déjennos agradecerles que hayan traído de vuelta a mi hija. La haremos mañana- la guerrera volteo a mirar a Gabrielle, como buscando su aprobación. Sabía que no le haría muy en gracia quedarse.

- Sí- dijo con desgano encogiéndose de hombros.

- Grandioso. Duerman aquí. Ahorita vemos cómo nos acomodamos.

- No se preocupe, nos quedaremos en una posada- dijo Xena.

- De acuerdo, pero yo me encargaré de que no les cobren nada.

Lo dicho, la señora habló con la encargada y no les cobraron ni un quinto. Ya en la habitación, Gabrielle tomó un baño y casi sin mirar a Xena se fue a la cama.

- Te tomaste muy bien la idea sobre quedarnos.

- Pues…aunque gritara y pataleara, igual nos terminaríamos quedando.

- Gab, entiende. Nos veríamos mal si hubiéramos rechazado su invitación.

- ¿Y estas segura que es eso o es porque no querías despedirte de tu Neera?- la bardo no quería escuchar su respuesta, así que rápidamente agregó- Estoy cansada, buenas noches- dijo volteándose y tapándose la cabeza con la manta.

- Gab, no te enojes. Si no tendré que hacerte cosquillas- dijo para intentar sacarle una sonrisa, pero al no tener resultado volvió a ponerse seria- Escucha, no es que…

- Déjame dormir- sentenció de manera fría.

A la guerrera le dolió la actitud cortante de la bardo, nunca se había puesto así con ella y lo peor era que no entendía.

Muy temprano en la mañana comenzaron los preparativos, decoraron toda la casa con adornos florales, sencillos aunque vistosos, colocaron una delgada tarima de madera que serviría como pista de baile y una larga mesa con bocadillos suculentos. La fiesta dio inicio cuando recién había oscurecido. No había muchos invitados, únicamente familiares y amigos. En total, sumaban unas veinte personas, de las cuales todas querían ver a la muchacha que estaba por fin de regreso.

Cuando empezó a sonar la música, Neera no lo pensó dos veces y sacó a bailar a Xena.

La bardo solo se quedaba celosa desde su silla, observándolas reír de buena gana mientras bailaban y daban vueltas.

La señora Odile, que estaba en todo, se percató de que Gabrielle estaba sola en la mesa así que le dijo a su hijo que la sacara a bailar. El chico obedeció. Al principio la bardo se negó, pero ante la insistencia del joven, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Se internaron en el interior de la pista e involuntariamente quedaron muy cerca de donde estaban ellas.

De repente la guerrera sintió unas enormes ganas de ver a Gabrielle, sus ojos la extrañaban y comenzó a buscarla insistentemente con la mirada, y para su desgracia la encontró abrazada a Urian, quien quiso aprovechar la romántica situación- producto de la música suave que estaba- y le dio un beso en la boca a Gabrielle tomándola por sorpresa, la bardo no le correspondió y el joven se dio cuenta, pero para Xena fue una puñalada en la espalda, y sintió unas incontrolables ganas de matarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Neera.

- No, no es nada- dijo tratando de controlar sus ansias de agarrar al joven y estrellarlo en la primer pared que encontrara- ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?- preguntó la guerrera, quería escapar de ahí. No podía soportar ver a Gabrielle regalándole sus besos a ese muchacho.

- ¿A dónde?

- No sé, un lugar… donde haya menos gente- la castaña sonrió y la bardo enterró sus uñas en los brazos de chico cuando las vio tomadas de la mano saliendo de la pista y entrando a la casa de Neera.

- Perdón, es que… no lo resistí. Te veías tan linda que…- su frase se quedó en el aire, ya que la bardo salió corriendo dejando al joven solo e indeciso entre seguirla o no, pero optó por no hacerlo ya que estaba seguro de que no tenía posibilidades con ella.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de la casa se encontraban una joven de ojos grises y una guerrera conversando de algunas cosas sin importancia, reían de vez en cuando.

- Ese día en el establo ya no me contaste nada. ¿Cómo es que terminaste viviendo allá?

- Pues…ahora están bastante recuperados, pero…antes mi familia era muy pobre, y al poco tiempo de que nací mi padre murió. A duras penas, podíamos vivir mi madre, mi hermano y yo. Mi madre trabajaba muy duro, pero al pasar los años cada vez se cansaba más y más rápido. Diario veía en su rostro desesperación y dolor de no poder sacarnos adelante. Mi hermano también trabajaba, pero sus ganancias eran mínimas.

Una vez, yo estaba jugando por la villa y un hombre se me acercó y me dio tres dinares. No comprendí por qué, y me fui corriendo a mi casa. Ahora entiendo que lo hizo porque quería saber donde vivía.

Fue así como Altair comenzó a frecuentar nuestra casa, así lo hizo durante unos años. Supongo que con el paso del tiempo se empezó a encariñar comigo, no del modo que tal vez estás pensando, más bien era como un cariño fraternal. A veces para ayudarnos un poco, Altair le daba algo de dinero a mi madre. Se debía mucho y él lo sabía. Un día yo estaba detrás de una puerta y pude escuchar cuando él le propuso llevarme, para que de ese modo pudieran vivir mejor. Mi madre lo rechazó inmediatamente y le dijo que se fuera de la casa. Esa noche yo estaba en mi cuarto, escuché unos sollozos que venían de la habitación de mi madre, entré sin hacer ruido y vi que estaba llorando, en seguida comprendí el por qué. No quería verla así, pero no supe que hacer para consolarla, solo… me senté a su lado y la abracé. A los dos días me fui con él.

- ¿Tu madre te vendió a un aldeano?- preguntó incrédula.

- En ese entonces no era un aldeano. Cuando lo conocí tenía varias casas en distintas aldeas, tenía bastante dinero, y era un hombre de buena posición social. Aunque no gracias a sus propios méritos, si no más bien por varias series de engaños que hizo a lo largo de su vida. Todo iba muy bien, pero como nada es para siempre, poco a poco se empezaron a descubrir sus tretas y la gente se dio cuenta de que no era alguien de fiar. Le empezó a ir muy mal, y así terminó siendo cuidador de un establo.

Siempre fue muy agradable conmigo, y a pesar de que me cuidó desde que tenía quince años nunca intentó nada malo conmigo, me crió algo así como su hija. Pero después de que su mundo se vino abajo, fue perdiendo su amabilidad y comenzó a hacerse irritable. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para gritarme, solo esa vez me pegó. Fue ahí cuando me cansé de su actitud y… apareciste tú- la castaña tomó el rostro que tenía enfrente y se acercó hasta besarlo, Xena se quedó pasmada por un momento, pero respondió al beso. Eso fue el detonador para que Neera enredara sus dedos en el cabello negro para hacer el beso más profundo…

* * *

><p>Y bueno así acaba la historia...<p>

¡Noooo! no es cierto.

La idea inicial era acabarlo en este capitulo, pero... iba quedar muy largo, entonces lo dividí en... aún no me decido si hacerlo en dos o tres partes más.

Amenazas, comentarios y demás, pueden dejármelas en un review.

Por cierto, una pregunta... que prefieren: implícito o explícito... sí, yo sé que saben a qué me refiero.

Saludos


	8. Deliciosa tortura

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el octavo y último capítulo de éste mi primer fic. Está un poquito enredado.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle son absoluta propiedad de Renaissance Pictures y Universal Studios.

Bastante han esperado. Ya no los entretengo mas...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VIII<strong>

El portazo se hizo audible en todo el lugar, no le importaba si venía el posadero o alguno de los inquilinos a quejarse.

Sentía hervir su sangre bajo su piel, estaba furiosa, furiosa con ella misma. Se preguntaba por qué no había tenido el valor de decírselo, tuvo tantas oportunidades pero el miedo tapaba su boca. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Gabrielle sentía la ira crecer en su interior, deseaba romper y tirar todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Cortinas arrancadas, una almohada destrozada y un florero hecho pedazos fueron las victimas de su enojo. Apretó sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo y su instinto le hizo dejar la ira brotar, comenzó a golpear la pared desesperadamente mientras apretaba sus dientes y ojos. Sus nudillos ahora sangrantes querían descargar toda su furia contra el frío muro. La impotencia se adueñaba de ella, estaba segura de que esa noche, en ese preciso momento estaba perdiendo cualquier oportunidad con esa persona que se había incrustado en su alma, y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada.

Un dolor oprimente en el pecho la hizo detenerse y caer de rodillas, podía sentir cómo su dolor se expandía como veneno inundando lentamente su corazón hasta ahogarlo, latigazos desgarraban los restos de su alma destrozada ya sin vida, haciéndola encogerse en su lugar formando una bolita con su cuerpo en la esquina de una de las cuatro paredes; únicos testigos fieles que miraban apesumbradas el sufrir de esa pequeña rubia.

Ya en el piso alcanzó la almohada que yacía sola en la cama, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas pudo ejercer presión en ella puesto que se sentía débil y le era imposible definir si era por el reciente esfuerzo físico o por el hecho de que su dolor la iba debilitando minuto a minuto.

Sin más, comenzó a llorar sobre la almohada recordando la mañana en que la había conocido, recordó lo hermoso que sintió la primera vez que Xena demostró que le importaba y que por ende se preocupaba por ella. Recordó todas esas noches en que aparentaba escribir, pero en realidad se la pasaba viendo cómo el rostro de Xena era iluminado por la fogata dándole un brillo naranjo muy particular que hacía juego con el suave vaivén que mantenía el cabello de la guerrera por la acción de la brisa nocturna, dándole a la bardo un cuadro que la hipnotizaba.

Desgraciadamente, todos esos lindos recuerdos que tenía sólo la hacían llorar más. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo era llevado por una ola de amargura que la arrastraba a un pozo sin fondo, no podía moverse, sentía que el oxígeno no circulaba por sus pulmones ya contraídos por el llanto.

Ya nada importaba, sentía desfallecer, quería dejar de sentir, de existir…

Neera lo había conseguido, la tenía donde la quería. Pronto sus besos comenzaron a recorrer su mandíbula continuando por su cuello. La mente de Xena la traicionaba haciéndole creer que no era la castaña quien la besaba, sino la rubia quien era dueña de su amor.

- Gabrielle…- gimió al sentir unos labios recorrer su cuello, pero Neera estaba tan entretenida atendiendo el cuerpo de Xena que ni siquiera se percató. Pronto, recuerdos fugaces atravesaron su mente sacándola unos momentos de su labor, e incorporándola de su posición. Debía una, y una grande…

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Xena pero sin darle tiempo para responder se colocó arriba de Neera aprisionando sus muñecas a cada lado del rostro de la joven.

- No- gimió cuando volvió en sí al sentir los labios de Xena morder su cuello- no puedo.

- ¿Qué no puedes?- respondió separándose apenas unos milímetros de la blanquecina piel de su contraparte, para proseguir besando sus hombros.

- No, escuch… - intentaba decir pero le fue imposible ya que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos impidiéndole cualquier sonido. Por un momento dudó si detenerla o solo olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar. Pero algo dentro de ella, tal vez esa vocecita que todos hemos escuchado alguna vez diciéndonos que algo no es lo correcto la hizo reaccionar. Muy a su pesar, pero sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo mejor, giró su rostro rompiendo con el beso, Xena volvió a buscar su boca pero le fue imposible ya que unas delicadas manos tomaron su rostro, fue ahí cuando vio que los ojos esmeralda y el rostro de la bardo se transformaban, quedando una joven castaña de ojos grises, quien tenía una expresión en el rostro que indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

- Xena, no puedo...- exclamó incorporándose para quitarse de encima el cuerpo de la guerrera, quedando sentada frente a ella- De verdad me gustas mucho, haberte conocido ha sido una bendición, eres una de las personas más especiales que he conocido en mi vida, pero…-Neera inhaló profundo antes de contestar. Con esto saldaría su cuenta…- Gabrielle te ama- soltó de golpe- Y corrígeme si me equivoco pero… creo que tu también sientes algo por ella; noté que te pusiste tensa cuando mi hermano la besó. Y no esta bien, porque siento que… les estaría arrebatando la felicidad a dos personas, además…

La guerrera quedó sin habla, y entró en una especie de trance, sus sentidos se bloquearon. "Gabrielle te ama", esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. No pudo escuchar el resto, solo veía los labios que acababa de besar moviéndose hablando con tranquilidad. "Gabrielle te ama" Esas palabras que nunca creyó escuchar juntas en una misma frase, ahora eran una realidad; una hermosa realidad por la que había estado tanto tiempo esperando.

- ¡Xena! -habló la castaña tronando sus dedos en la cara de la guerrera regresándola al mundo real- ¿No me escuchaste?

- ¿Qué? Yo… este… sí- decía torpemente aún sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? Ve por ella.

- ¿Y dónde está?- dijo levantándose de un brinco.

- No sé. A lo mejor sigue abajo con mi hermano.

- Neera… me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo.

Después de eso Xena abrazó a Neera, transmitiéndole por supuesto que afecto y cariño, pero sobretodo… agradecimiento. Agradecimiento por haberla detenido a tiempo de cometer el que tal vez sería el peor error de su vida. Y así, salió de la habitación dejando a la joven feliz… pero a la vez triste, recordando a la que fue su primer amor…

"Neera… me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo" fue lo que alcanzó a oír la señora Odile salir de la habitación de su hija, mientras pasaba por ahí llevando nuevas jarras de vino.

Desde que su hija era pequeña, la señora Odile se había percatado de los "gustos" de su hija.

Antes siempre se preguntaba cómo es que Neera nunca le había presentado algún novio, los últimos años que había permanecido con ella sin duda había tenido muchos pretendientes, no había muchacho en la villa que no quisiera darle su primer beso de amor, pero siempre los terminaba rechazando sin siquiera darles una oportunidad. En cambio siempre la veía con ésa muchacha; no podía recordar su nombre en ese preciso momento. Pero lo que sí recordaba era que desde que Neera la había conocido, siempre quería ser ella la que fuera por los mandados o cualquier encargo que significara salir de su casa para así salir en su busca. Ignoraba completamente el cuándo o el cómo había empezado todo eso, pero ni siquiera le pasó por la mente preguntárselo a su hija puesto que pensaba que no era de su incumbencia. Ella quería para su hija alguien que la protegiera, que se hiciera cargo de ella y que por supuesto la amara, pero dudaba que esa muchacha pudiera darle todo eso. Definitivamente le había costado bastante trabajo aceptarlo, incluso se vio tentada a prohibirle que la viera, intenciones que se desplomaban con solo ver la sonrisa que tenía su hija cada vez que pasaba la tarde con ella.

- Disculpe- alcanzó a decir Xena a lo lejos, ya que había chocado ligeramente con la señora Odile debido a que había salido a toda velocidad.

- ¡Cuidado!- exclamó una joven mujer evitando que cayera al piso una de las jarras de vino que traía la mujer más grande- ¡Señora Odile!- dijo al ver su rostro- Hace mucho que no la veía.

- Lo mismo digo- dijo sonriendo- Ya te había dicho que no me dijeras señora.

- Lo siento, es que se me hace raro llamarla por su nombre- agregó sincera- ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Pues, ahorita muy feliz de tener a mi hija de nuevo.

- Sí… me imagino.

- Pero no creo que vengas a verme a mí ¿o sí?

- Pues… no exactamente- respondió algo nerviosa sintiéndose descubierta haciendo que la señora Odile le regalara una sonrisa.

- Está en su habitación.

- Gracias.

- Me dio gusto verte… este…

- ¡Damaris!- contestó la muchacha al ver que la palabra que buscaba era su nombre.

- Cierto, lo siento.

- No se preocupe- dijo con una cálida sonrisa- Con permiso- dijo retirándose haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La guerrera bajó corriendo las escaleras de tres en tres escalones. No estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar un minuto más de su vida sin Gabrielle. Salió de la casa y levantó su rostro ojeando por encima entre los demás invitados que seguían bailando, pero su rubia no estaba, buscó a Urian como le había dicho Neera pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

Pensó en que tal vez podrían estar dentro de la casa, había salido tan rápido que tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí. Se giró rápidamente para regresar por donde había llegado, cuando uno de sus pies tropezó con algo. Al voltear, inmediatamente lo identificó como una bota, una del par que yacía sobresaliendo por debajo del mantel de una mesa, que tenía encima varias botellas de vino vacías. Tal vez podría tratarse de quien buscaba, no se podía quedar con la duda. Así que jaló de ambas piernas.

- ¡Urian!- exclamó cuando pudo ver su rostro- ¡Urian!- llamaba Xena mientras con una mano lo sostenía por el cuello de su camisa y con la otra le daba pequeñas palmadas en el rostro para hacerlo reaccionar, pero al ver que no funcionaba lo empezó a sacudir por lo hombros- ¿Dónde esta Gabrielle?- le preguntó al ver que el joven abría los ojos.

- Ni… ni si quiera le gustó- dijo el muchacho haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta, desprendiendo con cada palabra un fuerte olor a vino, refiriéndose al beso que le había dado a la bardo

- ¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó, pero antes de que le fuera contestada su pregunta la guerrera sacudió su cabeza- No. ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa. Sólo dime dónde está Gabrielle.

- Gabrielle… ella… yo no le gusto- dijo entrecortada y amargamente con sabor a rechazo.

- _"Lo sé, porque me ama a mí. ¡Dioses! ¡Qué bien se siente decirlo!"_- pensaba la guerrera con unas ansias tremendas de gritárselo a todo el mundo- ¿Dónde está Gabrielle?- insistió.

- No lo sé, solo… se fue corriendo- dijo el joven bajando su cabeza, más que apesadumbrado era debido a que los efectos del vino le impedían sostenerla.

- ¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó desesperada, pero Urian no pudo contestar ya que cayó dormido presa del alcohol.

- ¡Genial!- exclamó Xena irónica, él único que podía darle una pista de su paradero estaba borracho. La guerrera no hizo más que soltarlo haciendo que se diera un tremendo golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo dormir en un sueño aún más profundo.

- ¿Dónde estás Gabrielle?- preguntó mirando al firmamento, viendo cómo sus palabras se perdían en el viento, tal y como el polvo de estrellas lo hacía en el universo.

Intentó no dejarse llevar por la inquietud y decidió sentarse, Gabrielle no conocía el lugar así que seguramente estaría en algún lugar donde habían estado. Regresó y la busco por toda la casa, sus alrededores, el pozo, el teatro, el árbol en donde habían estado, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Comenzó a preguntar a todo el mundo por su bardo, pero todos negaban con la cabeza, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, nadie la había visto ni siquiera pasar, nadie le daba la respuesta que buscaba. Xena se empezaba preocupar y rogaba a todos los dioses porque estuviera bien.

"Pues, no se si sea ella pero… vi a una rubia entrar en la posada" fueron las palabras de un hombre de espesa barba, que parecía venir de esa dirección. Agradeció presurosa e inmediatamente se dirigió al inmueble en donde podría estar su Gabrielle, ahora sí podía decir sin temor a equivocarse "Su Gabrielle".

-_ "¿La posada? ¡Qué tonta! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?" -_ pensaba mientras avanzaba a enormes zancadas.

Xena jamás se había sentido tan viva, unas pequeñas palabras habían sido capaces de darle un vuelco completo a su vida. "Gabrielle te ama" con esas palabras el muro impenetrable construido producto de sus miedos e incertidumbres se desmoronó al instante. Le habían dado la llave a las puertas de su felicidad, corrió tan rápido como pudo, no quería esperar un segundo más para encontrarse con Gabrielle y decirle que la amaba con toda su alma. Sentía su sangre correr por sus venas, cada paso que daba hacia delante hacía latir cada vez más fuerte su corazón, su alma por fin se sentía completa, una sensación de felicidad embriagaba su ser. Quería verla, quería abrazarla, quería besarla y esta vez nada ni nadie se lo impediría…

Entró a la posada, con una resplandeciente sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. Se acercó a la puerta color ocre, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Le temblaban las manos; como si quisieran anunciarle algo. Era parecido a un presentimiento o un miedo…

* * *

><p>Desde adentro, escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta.<p>

- Adelante- pronunció levemente desde su cama, en la que estaba recostada boca abajo. Escuchó cómo el objeto de madera se abrió y poco después fue cerrada con el mismo cuidado. Sintió como su cama amortiguaba el peso de alguien recostándose a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada sin aún poder ver su rostro.

- _"Esa voz…"- _fue lo que pensó al oírla -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo volteándose rápidamente encontrándose con unos ojos azules ya más que bien conocidos.

- ¿Tú que crees? Vine a verte, tontita- dijo tocándole la nariz con un dedo.

- Yo… pensé que te habías olvidado de mí- exclamó desanimada ocultando parte de su rostro en su almohada.

- Por supuesto que no, y aunque quisiera no puedo, tengo tus ojos grabados en mi alma- rió al ver el su rostro sonrojado- Aún puedo… Es tan fácil hacerte sonrojar.

- Mucho más si eres tú la que me lo dice. Eres la única que puede sacarme una sonrisa con solo mirarme.

- ¿Sabes? No sólo vine a verte. Vine por ti…a recuperarte.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre he sido y seré tuya. Lamento haberme ido así… sin decirte nada. Debes haberte enojado.

- En su momento sí. Pero eso ya no importa- dijo con un ternura tomando una de esas suaves y delgadas manos- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- agregó después de unos silenciosos segundos.

- Dime- exclamó acariciando la mano que sostenía la suya.

- A pesar de todo… ¿Me sigues queriendo?- preguntó inocente.

- Como el primer día que te vi- respondió embelesada al contemplar aquellos ojos que la miraban fijamente.

- Me hace tan feliz escucharte.

- ¿Y tu… aún me quieres?

- Claro. Pero, ya no sólo te quiero. Sentí horrible cuando supe que te habías ido… ahí supe que te amaba- la joven conmovida se acercó a ella y la estrechó en un cálido abrazo.

- Prometo no volver a alejarme de tí- susurró- Te extrañé tanto Damaris.

* * *

><p>- Gabrielle…- llamó suavemente pero no obtuvo respuesta.<p>

Sintió de nuevo esa terrible sensación instalársele en la boca de su estómago. Su intuición le decía que algo no estaba bien, pero trató de no hacerse caso, tal vez solo eran suposiciones tontas.

- _"Quizá sólo este dormida"_ -se decía a sí misma tratando de sofocar esa desagradable sensación.

Tocó la puerta por segunda vez, y su temor que no desaparecía la hizo abrir la puerta- ¿Gabrielle?- dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta. No consiguió contestación alguna y decidió entrar por completo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Su corazón se paralizó cuando divisó rastros de sangre sobre la pared, y leves abolladuras en la misma. Definitivamente eso no estaba en la mañana. Sin previo aviso, su mente comenzó a crear escenarios imaginarios de la razón de esas marcas, ninguna de ellas muy agradables y en todas Gabrielle estaba incluida. Decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama para tranquilizarse un poco, pero eran tantas las cosas que se le venían a la cabeza que le era imposible pensar con claridad.

¿Dónde había quedado la hermosa sensación de hace unos momentos? Ahora todo estaba negro y confuso, sus lágrimas insistentes por salir le obnubilaban la poca visión que el brillo de la luna le ofrecía. Entre sombras alcanzó a vislumbrar a una pequeña silueta recostada sobre el piso en un rincón de la habitación abrazando sus rodillas. Sin perder tiempo limpió sus lágrimas que habían estado a punto de salir y se aproximó a ella.

- Gabrielle… - dijo preocupada mientras la ayudaba a sentarse- ¿Qué haces ahí?- Xena envolvió sus pequeñas manos con las suyas dándoles un pequeño beso. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida que mantenía la bardo y que sus manos estaban amoratadas y con rastros de sangre. Tan sumida estaba en su dolor que nunca escucho entrar a Xena.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó angustiada sin obtener respuesta- ¿Qué pasó Gabrielle? Dime- insistió.

La mirada indiferente y dolida de la bardo, la dejaron helada. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Gabrielle contestara.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres saber qué pasa?- dijo levantándose del suelo y empujando a Xena por los hombros- Pasa que me condenaste el día en que te fuiste a parar a mi aldea- decía furiosa mientras avanzaba hacia a Xena, haciéndola retroceder absorta por el comentario- Desde esa vez, día, tarde y noche no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti, hice de todo para que te dieras cuenta de que me tienes completamente enamorada, pero ya no sé si estás ciega o simplemente no lo quieres ver. Xena…- alzó su mirada hacia el techo para intentar que sus lágrimas no salieran, pero fue inútil- me enloqueces con sólo mirarme- dijo una vez que regresó su vista a la guerrera- cuando me tocas…- cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior- todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Siento hervir mi sangre cada vez que te veo con alguien más, y cada vez que intento sacarte de mi corazón… me termino enamorando más de ti- suspiró hondamente- ¡Dioses! Te amo tanto Xena, te amo con cada parte de mí. Eres mi vida entera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te tengo que amar tanto?- sus lágrimas habían encontrado residencia permanente en su rostro- Perdóname. Ya no podía callarlo, cada día que pasaba… me consumía por dentro, es… es demasiado fuerte.

La bardo ocultó su ya totalmente empapado rostro y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, estaba deshecha- Yo… yo… comprenderé si ya no quieres estar conmigo, pero… no me odies Xena, no me odies.

Hasta ese momento, la guerrera cayó realmente en cuenta cuanto daño le había hecho a Gabrielle, se odiaba ella misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes y hubiera dado todo con tal de haberle evitado ese sufrimiento a su pequeña y amada bardo.

Gabrielle podía sentir sus lágrimas brotar dolorosa y silenciosamente escurriendo entre sus manos.

Xena aún no reaccionaba, su rostro boquiabierto estaba perplejo. Pasaron apenas unos segundos, eternos para ambas. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la guerrera. Una lágrima bella, de forma exacta y perfectamente cristalina por fuera, pero por dentro, amargura y culpa concentradas.

El sonido que hizo al estrellarse la pequeña lágrima sobre el piso de madera, pareció causar efecto en la guerrera, haciendo que reaccionara.

- Gabrielle…- susurró para después irse acercando poco a poco hasta su bardo.

Desde atrás, lentamente y algo temerosa fue abrazando su cintura, puesto en ese estado no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Para su sorpresa Gabrielle no habló ni objetó nada, lo único que hizo girar entre los brazos de Xena y ocultar su rostro en su pecho dejándose abrazar por esos brazos que tanto le fascinaban, ya que pensaba que tal vez ésa sería la última vez que estuviera rodeada por ellos.

- Gabrielle… mírame- pidió suave y delicadamente, no la quería turbar más de lo que ya estaba.

- No puedo- dijo entre sollozos mientras se refugiaba aún más en ella.

- De acuerdo, pero escúchame.

- No me odies, por favor- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

- Gabrielle… ¿Cómo crees que voy a odiar al amor de mi vida?- la bardo abrió los ojos de par en par y alzó su mirar topándose con la mirada azulada de su guerrera- Desde que te conocí y te vi por primera vez a los ojos… supe que quería tenerte a mi lado el resto de mi vida. La primera vez que me sonreíste, me hiciste presa de tus encantos y me llenaste de una paz infinita y una alegría totalmente desconocida para mí, te convertiste en mis ganas de vivir- suspiró- Quería y tuve esa tonta idea de querer olvidarte con alguien más, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta de que absolutamente nadie podría ocupar ese lugar en el que tu vives y reinas… mi corazón. Eso eres… mi corazón, mi vida, mi alma, la luz que ilumina mis ojos cada mañana con cada despertar que se abrillanta más al verte sonreír- Gabrielle emocionada sonrió- Sí mi amor, precisamente como esa sonrisa son las que me hacen sentir completa. Mi preciosa bardo…- acarició su mejilla- eres la persona más fascinante y maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida. Te amo, te amo tanto. Mi amor…-besó las lágrimas de la bardo que continuaban corriendo libres salinizando sus mejillas que ahora eran adornadas por una radiante sonrisa- perdóname. Soy una tonta, y me maldigo por tardarme tanto en decírtelo. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte que preferí callar, preferí guardarme este sentimiento a correr el riesgo de que te fueras de mi vida. Si hubiera sabido el dolor que te causaba…- suspiró culpable- Eres lo más importante para mí, te prometo que desde hoy, ni mis miedos ni mis dudas me impedirán estar junto a ti. Quiero hacerte feliz. Te amo Gabrielle… y desde hoy me encargaré de repetírtelo a diario.

- Xena…- fue lo único que alcanzó a replicar.

- Te amo Gabrielle- se acercó lentamente a la bardo- Te amo- repitió la guerrera sobre sus labios.

Y así entre sonrisas ese beso tan esperado llegó, ese beso perfecto que das cuando entregas el alma.

Xena tomó con infinita dulzura esos suaves labios que tanto le provocaban, esa boca que por tanto tiempo le fue negada, qué tonta había sido. Si hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo nada de eso hubiera pasado y se hubiera evitado tantas cosas. Pero ya habría tiempo de regañarse después, en ese momento solo quería disfrutar el dulce sabor de quien era poseedora su amante. Quería saborear el preciado néctar sabor miel que brotaba de esa suave boca.

El beso lento y pausado pronto se fue transformando en uno lleno de pasión y deseo, el cual era secundado por sus respiraciones que con el pasar de los segundos se agitaban desenfrenadas.

Gabrielle se había afianzado del cuello de su guerrera, como no queriendo dejarla ir, sentía que si la soltaba todo eso resultaría uno más de sus sueños. Acariciaba su cuello, no quería dejar de sentirla, no quería separarse ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. La quería para ella sola.

Lentamente entreabrieron sus labios para reconocer totalmente sus bocas, se fueron adentrando poco a poco tomándose su tiempo recorriendo centímetro por centímetro. Sus lenguas eran partícipes de una animosa danza que giraba al compás de los latidos de sus enamorados corazones. Ambas respiraciones chocaban entre ellas mezclándose en toda la habitación, formando un ambiente exquisito entre la oscuridad.

En esos momentos solo existían ellas dos, los sonidos exteriores desaparecieron en el momento que sus labios se encontraron.

Sus pulmones clamaban por aire pero parecía que ninguna lo necesitaba, lo único que les era vital era esa persona que tenían enfrente. Se querían, se amaban, se ansiaban, se deseaban la una a la otra, pero más que nada se necesitaban. Se necesitaban desde el primer momento que se vieron, deseaban fundirse la una a la otra en un encuentro mágico. Sus cuerpos gritaban ser complacidos, querían recuperar el tiempo perdido compensándolo con esa noche que seguramente sería inolvidable para ambas.

Paso a paso, la guerrera fue haciendo retroceder a Gabrielle encerrándola entre ella y la pared. Cosa que la bardo aprovechó para subir una de sus piernas a la altura de la cintura de la guerrera, quien la atrapó y la comenzó a recorrer en toda su longitud. No pasó mucho tiempo para ambas piernas quedaran flotando alrededor del cuerpo de Xena, quien no hizo más que apretarse a ella terminando así con esos estorbosos centímetros que las separaban.

Minutos u horas, quien sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado pero lentamente separaron sus rostros. Si quería demostrarle cuánto la amaba definitivamente lo había logrado transmitiéndoselo en aquel beso. Mantuvieron sus frentes apoyadas la una sobre la otra mirándose intensamente, ninguna podía pensar, solo se mantenían concentradas perdiéndose en los ojos de su amante.

- Xena… Te amo tanto.

- Yo… también te amo- dijo la guerrera entre jadeos debido a su falta de aire, cosa que le pareció a Gabrielle por de más encantador.

- Ahora… demuéstramelo- pronunció la bardo rozando en oído de la guerrera para terminar mordiéndole el lóbulo suavemente.

Xena se encendió al escuchar el tono cautivador que la bardo le había impreso a su frase, y no hizo más que sonreír, porque aunque Gabrielle le había demostrado una faceta de ella, siendo la de una persona seductora y apasionada, no podía dejar de ser conmovida por la ternura que le transmitía.

Despegándola de la pared, sin dejar de besarla, la envolvió en brazos proporcionándole a Gabrielle la seguridad que aunque no necesitaba, le encantaba sentir.

Arrojaron para siempre ese velo negro de miedos que las cubría y les impedía estar juntas, ya no tenían miedo en ese momento solo querían entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

- Eres hermosa Gabrielle- fue lo que dijo la guerrera después de depositarla con infinita delicadeza sobre la cama, antes de que su bardo la tomara por la nuca para volverse a sumergir en un apasionado beso. Sus besos se fueron desplazando hacia su mandíbula descendiendo hasta su cuello dejando un rastro invisible quemando a su paso la piel de su pequeña amante.

Xena ya comenzaba a desatar parsimoniosamente el pequeño nudo de ése top verde que le comenzaba a estorbar. Gabrielle por su parte estaba teniendo dificultades para deshacerse de la armadura de la guerrera, quien sonrió al ver su cara de desesperación al no conseguirlo.

- ¿Te ayudo?- preguntó.

- No, tengo que poder- dijo asomando apenas la punta de su lengua por la comisura de sus labios.

- De acuerdo- dijo mientras terminaba de remover la prenda y volver a la tarea de recorrer el cuerpo de Gabrielle con parsimoniosos besos, memorizando cada cuerva, cada perfecto detalle de ese delicioso cuerpo.

- ¡Quítatela!- ordenó la rubia después de unos segundos de múltiples e inútiles intentos, cosa que hizo ensanchar la sonrisa de la guerrera, quien era sabedora de que sus besos y caricias le impedían coordinar correctamente sus movimientos…

Pronto sus ropas yacían esparcidas por el suelo. Una indescriptible sensación fue la que tuvieron al sentir el contacto de ambas pieles desnudas que sentían arder por dentro, fundiéndose la una en la otra. La bardo se sentía soñada, adoraba la sensación de sentir el cuerpo de Xena encima suyo, amoldándose perfectamente con ella. Sus cuerpos desnudos parecían atraerse el uno al otro con un imán invisible, la pasión de sus besos y la dulzura de sus caricias las hizo olvidar por completo la culpa y la tristeza con la que hace unos momentos se había plagado la habitación.

En cada toque, caricia y beso lleno de amor que le regalaba, la guerrera iba destrozando uno a uno los sentidos de Gabrielle. El contacto de sus labios presionando con su piel la hacía estremecer, besó su abdomen deteniéndose y jugando con su ombligo mientras sus manos se entretenían deleitándose con el pecho de Gabrielle. Sus besos descendieron a sus piernas besándolas con adoración. La bardo abrió sus piernas, cosa que la guerrera aprovecho para comenzar a besar sus hasta ahora desconocidos muslos interiores…

Con cada movimiento de su lengua el cuerpo de la bardo era recorrido por una corriente eléctrica dejándola caer en un éxtasis inigualable brindándole sensaciones hasta ahora inimaginables para ella.

Pero si bien ya estaba más que extasiada, quería sentir más y eso solo lo lograría al probar y disfrutar el dulce cuerpo de su princesa.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba, de un momento a otro, cambió de posiciones sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su amante tomando el control de todo… o al menos eso pensó porque el control de su propio cuerpo se vio turbado al ver la hermosa escena que tenía ante ella; el cuerpo de Xena completamente desnudo, doblegado ante ella y lo mejor… a su entera, y completa disposición.

Gabrielle respiraba agitada, delineaba con su aliento el cálido cuerpo que yacía debajo de ella. La guerrera intentó incorporarse para volver a besarla, pero unas pequeñas manos posándose sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron.

- No te muevas.

La vista que tenía la guerrera en esos momentos sólo era comparada con los mismísimos Campos Elíseos, los senos redondos y suaves de Gabrielle se mostraban invitantes a solo unos centímetros de su rostro provocándola con un ligero y casi imperceptible vaivén.

Admiró en su totalidad el cuerpo de su bardo, mirándolo con devoción. Aún le parecía increíble el poder tener a su pequeño ángel junto a ella o más bien sobre ella, amándola.

La boca de Gabrielle comenzó a deambular por todo el cuerpo de su amada sin tocarlo, sólo esparciendo su cálido aliento por el cuerpo su guerrera, quien intentó incorporarse pero de nuevo le fue impedido.

La estaba torturando, una deliciosa tortura…

El ver apretar a Xena la delicada sábana entre sus manos, cada vez más le indicaba que sus caricias causaban un exquisito efecto, le excitaba aún más el verla disfrutar.

La bardo empezó a recorrer con su lengua ese cuerpo desde su firme pero terso abdomen pasando por entre sus senos llegando a su cuello y terminando en su mentón. Mordió sus labios sacándole un gemido que sonó tan bello como una nota musical a los oídos de la bardo; pero no se conformaría con eso, ella quería toda una sinfonía interpretada por su recién declarada amante.

Su sonrisa se ampliaba a la par de los miles de pensamientos que revoloteaban en la mente de la bardo imaginándose todo lo que podría hacer con ella. Quería descubrir hasta que niveles era capaz de llegar eso que llaman… hacer el amor.

* * *

><p>- Xena…- exclamó su nombre mientras se recostaba junto a ella- eso fue…- se detuvo tratando de buscar una palabra pero no podía describirlo, no existía palabra alguna para explicar las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar- perfecto… maravilloso- fueron palabras que para la bardo eran las que más se acercaban.<p>

- Ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó emocionada.

- Sí, por mucho lo mejor y más hermoso- respondió- Te amo- dijo atrayéndola a ella a un nuevo beso tierno y suave, sin prisas.

- Y pensar que cuando entraste a la casa de Neera… pensé que te había perdido- exclamó una vez que se separaron.

- Me fui porque no quería verte besar a Urian- dijo mientras acariciaba los labios de la bardo con sus dedos.

- Él me besó. Y si te hubieras fijado mejor, te habrías dado cuenta de que no le correspondí… no eras tú- dijo para después depositarle un suave beso en los labios- ¿Sabes? Hubiera preferido decirte que te amaba de una manera más linda.

- Pero por lo menos me lo dijiste y ni siquiera sabías que también te amaba. En cambio yo tuve que recibir ayuda. La verdad es que el solo pensar en decírtelo me horrorizaba. De hecho… nunca pensé que te lo diría.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó algo confundida. ¿Ayuda? ¿A quién se referiría?

- Digamos que… alguien me dijo que me amabas- dijo para después acurrucarse en el cuello de la bardo, abrazándola. Dejando a una Gabrielle confundida.

¿Alguien? Pero… ¿Quién? Se quedó pensando en eso un rato, pero por más que trataba de imaginarse a ese "alguien" nadie le llegaba en mente. El único que sabía era Deimon, y posiblemente Afrodita, pero a ninguno de ellos los había visto últimamente. Después de unos minutos prefirió dejar de romperse la cabeza pensando en ello y dejarse abrazar por su guerrera.

Escondiendo su rostro en los oscuros cabellos de su amada, quedó profundamente dormida embriagada por el dulce aroma que despedían…

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, pero para Gabrielle esa mañana el sol se encontraba más radiante que nunca. Con Xena acurrucada en su pecho no podía pedir nada más. Podía sentir sus latidos, esos bellos latidos que eran dedicados completa y solamente para ella.

La guerrera lo primero que recibió al despertar fue un beso sobre su frente de parte de su pequeña bardo. Pesadamente se levantaron, querían permanecer la una en brazos de la otra por siempre, pero los problemas no se detenían, siempre había gente a quien ayudar. Antes de irse, fueron a despedirse de la que había sido su compañera de viaje durante unos días, así como de su familia.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?- dijo la joven castaña que le había causado tantos dolores de cabeza.

- Tú eras la única que sabía lo que sentía por Xena.

- Me salvaste la vida- contestó con una sonrisa después de unos segundos- Te debía una… Estamos a mano. Aparte…- dijo volteando a mirar a Xena quien se despedía animosamente de la señora Odile- yo no podría amarla de la manera que lo haces tú. Mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más- dijo abrazando a Damaris dándole una traviesa mirada. La bardo comprendió perfectamente y aunque los ojos de Xena le parecían aún más hermosos no pudo evitar notar el impresionante parecido con los de Damaris.

- Gracias- exclamó dándole un abrazo, sonriéndole como nunca pensó que lo haría.

- Se va oír raro, pero… cuídala- agregó la joven castaña guiñándole un ojo.

- Lo haré- respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

- Por cierto, te ves algo desvelada- dijo Neera con una sonrisa sonrojando a la bardo.

Terminando las despedidas y haciéndoles gestos con las manos se fueron alejando. Llegaron a la entrada de la villa y la bardo dio un largo suspiro poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

- Y ahora… ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó una ansiosa y feliz Gabrielle sintiéndose la persona más dichosa del mundo por poder tener a Xena; la persona que más amaba junto a ella.

- A donde quieras- dijo sin apartar su vista ni un momento de la mirada de bardo- Por ahora todo lo que quiero está frente a mis ojos.

La bardo bajó su mirada completamente ruborizada. Le encantaba, pero aún no se acostumbraba a todos los mimos y cariños por parte de Xena, que desde la mañana no habían cesado.

Gabrielle no hizo más que colgársele del cuello para besarla intensamente, así como lo haría todos los días que restaran de su vida…

Abrazadas y sin decir nada caminaron un largo rato, Gabrielle sosteniéndola por la cintura y la guerrera rodeando su cuello.

- Xena…- exclamó la bardo parándose frente a la guerrera.

- Dime, amor- respondió- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creo que tenemos que regresar a la villa- respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se nos olvidó algo…- la guerrera tapó sus ojos con una de sus manos cuando cayó en cuenta.

- ¡Argo!

**FIN...**

* * *

><p>Ahora sí, aquí termina.<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Bueno casi todo lo disfrute ¬¬

Porque debo confezar que sufrí con la parte de su "encuentro", el hacer la escena explícita pero con decoro (como me dijeron por ahí), se me hizo muy difícil, sé que no está muy compleja, pero me costó bastante trabajo.

Sí lo sé, tarde mucho. Perdón por la tardanza pero aparte de que tuve unos problemitas con mi cuenta -por eso cambié de nick, y por cierto éste me gusta más- no quería subirlo hasta sentirme totalmente conforme con el final, y creo que lo logré. Me gustó mucho cómo quedó la historia, pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes.

Déjen sus reviews.

Y por supuesto no me puedo ir sin dar gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de estos meses, pero sobre todo agradezco la enorme paciencia que me han tenido.

Definitivamente seguiré subiendo nuevas historias, ahorita estoy trabajando en otras cuatro. ¡Espérenlas!

¡Por cierto! ¿Qué opinan de crear un foro de Xena? ¿Hace falta uno en español no creen?

Saludos... y hasta pronto. :D


End file.
